The Hunt of The Jedi: A RWBY & Star Wars Cross-Over
by flickerz394
Summary: Karek Suto, one of the few survivors of Order 66, finds sanctuary in the world of Remnant. Little does he know that the path he has chosen will lead him to his destiny...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

Hello everyone and welcome to my RWBY/Star Wars cross-over!

Now I know what some of you must be thinking; There's no way a cross-over like this would ever work! This is a terrible idea!

Although this is my first fan fiction work, I started writing this novel after I determined what I would want to happen in this series. I'm both a fan of RWBY and Star Wars, and I came up with an awesome story concept I'm certain no one has come up with, and I'm certain that I will do a good job on this series!

But before we start, I do want to mention a few things;

ONE: If you are not fans of both RWBY and Star Wars, you **WILL NOT** enjoy this series. My sister is living proof of this... Then again, if you weren't then why would you even be here?

TWO: This series will primarily take place in the world of Remnant, and will not feature any canon Star Wars characters or locations (maybe once in awhile, but they'll never be a major factor in the story).

THREE: I will happily accept reviews and opinions on what I can do to make my writing better, but I do have a determined plot line that I want to stick to! So any story ideas as to what should happen next will be politely denied. Thanks for understanding!

FOUR: I will be publishing a new chapter every other day. It takes a long time to write and edit each chapter, but at the same time this also guarantees that each chapter is written to the best of my ability!

P.S: I had to re-upload the first two parts of the story because I did not properly convey Ozpin's character. But now that I fixed that mistake, the story is much more true to the canon source! I'll make sure to check the canon sources more often for now on!

Now without further ado, on with the story!

* * *

 **A long time ago in a galaxy**

 **far, far away...**

 **STAR**

 **WARS**

 **THE HUNT OF THE JEDI**

THE JEDI HAVE BEEN BETRAYED BY THE REPUBLIC!  
AS CLONE TROOPERS ACROSS THE GALAXY ARE  
ORDERED TO HUNT DOWN AND KILL ALL JEDI, VERY  
FEW ESCAPE FROM THE PURGE. ONE OF THESE JEDI  
IS KAREK SUTO, WHO MANAGED TO ESCAPE THE  
JEDI TEMPLE OF CORUSCANT, ABANDONING HIS  
FELLOW JEDI IN FAVOR OF HIS OWN LIFE.

KAREK NOW TRAVELS BEYOND THE GALAXY IN HOPES  
OF FINDING SANCTUARY. LITTLE DOES HE KNOW  
THAT THE PATH HE HAS CHOSEN WILL LEAD HIM  
TO HIS DESTINY...

* * *

" _WARNING: COLLISION IMMINENT IN 15 SECONDS_."

The young Jedi awoke to the blaring alarm inside the ship. He was not aware of how long he had been asleep or travelling in hyper-space. Yet that obviously did not matter right now.

" _WARNING: COLLISION IMMINENT IN 10 SECONDS_."

He quickly scrambled for the hyper-drive switch hoping to deactivate it in time. Even though he had just awoken moments earlier, his senses did not fail him as he grabbed the switch in time and pulled it to exit hyper-space. Any second later and he would have been disintegrated along with the rest of the ship. Yet it was no time to celebrate, as he found himself heading at top speed towards a forest.

" _WARNING: COLLISION IMMINENT IN 5 SECONDS_."

"Not helping!"

The young Jedi re-averted his attention to the yoke, pulling it as much as he could to avoid yet another crash-landing. He had a strong feeling that this efforts would not accomplish anything, but he continued to pull the yoke will all his strength hoping he would be wrong.

" _COLLISION IMMINENT. BRACE FOR IMPACT_."

Why did his feelings always have to be right?

He swiftly let go of the yoke and fastened his seat belt, holding onto the seat for his life. His mind went blank as the ship collided with the ground and slid into a large tree, knocking him unconscious.

It took the young Jedi awhile to recover and recall what had happened. He remembered that he almost killed himself by not staying awake while the ship was travelling in hyper-space, and-

He crashed... **He crashed**!

The young Jedi widen his eyes and surveyed his surroundings. He checked for injuries to thankfully find his body still intact and working. Although he did receive cuts and bruises in various places, he was extremely thankful (and confused at the fact) that he was still alive. But his rejoicing was soon interrupted as he noticed the front of the ship in flames, signifying that the power cells inside would soon ignite and erupt.

He instinctively unbuckled his seat belt and ran straight for the exit behind him. He sprinted faster than he ever knew he could, focusing on getting as far away from the ship as possible. It was only after a few seconds of running did he feel an explosion behind him. He quickly hid behind a large rock, watching as flaming shrapnel flew past him, destroying numerous trees surrounding him.

After he was certain that there was nothing else trying to kill him, he stood up and looked at the crash site behind him. The ship he used to travel to this system was now non-existent; its remains scattered across the dark forest in flames. The young Jedi had escaped certain death not once, not twice, but three times in such a short period of time with only a few minor injuries. But at the same time, he had now found himself in an unfamiliar system with no food, water, shelter or a way to get off the planet.

"Worst. Wake-up call. _Ever_..."

* * *

A tall, silver-haired man sipped his coffee in his office as he surveyed the part of Emerald Forest that was now illuminated. Just moments ago he, and likely the entire school, were awoken from their peaceful slumber when a loud explosion occurred within the forest.

He heard the elevator doors to his office open from behind him, hearing the footsteps of who was clearly the stern, blonde huntress hastily making her way towards him to alert him of the obvious situation.

"Professor Ozpin, the entire school is in a panic! We must act immediately before the students are put in danger!"

"Calm down, Professor Goodwitch." He continued to sip his drink and look out the window. "I'm certain that we can handle this situation. Alert the students that everything is under control and that they must all return to their dorms immediately."

"But Professor!" Goodwitch took a step closer to Ozpin, concerned that he was oblivious of the likely threat. "If what I fear most is true, then the school is currently under attack and we must act now to prevent the enemy from-"

Before she could finish, Professor Ozpin placed his mug on his desk, disrupting her thoughts and silencing her. She never liked how he always seemed calm in situations like this.

"Meet me in the Emerald Forest at the explosion site after you have taken care of the students."

The blond professor was about to retort this, but reluctantly nodded and exited the room, hoping that the headmaster knew what he was doing.

* * *

The young Jedi had been travelling through the forest for what seemed like an entire day. It didn't help that he had spent most of his energy avoiding certain death and now was walking through an unfamiliar forest in the middle of the night on an unknown planet. He just hoped that his efforts would soon lead him to some sort of civilization or a source of food, water and shelter. If he were to meet danger along the way, he had his lightsaber ready to defend himself. He knew that the years of training he had back on Coruscant in the Jedi temple would serve him well, even though his training was not yet complete because of-

Before he could continue his train of thought, the young Jedi heard a noise in the bushes in front of him. He tried to sense what it was, but never felt a presence such as this before. He had a strong feeling that it was not friendly, and readied his lightsaber in case of an attack.

And as always, his feelings were right.

A large, black beast emerged from the shadows and attacked the young Jedi. He leapt out of the way just in time and activated his lightsaber, its green blade illuminating the darkness and giving him a better look of the beast. It strangely reminded him of a Wampa, but far larger and armored with what seemed like white rocks or bones. But the young Jedi knew that no armor could stop a lightsaber's attack, which made him confident.

The beast's eyes glowed red and growled loudly at its prey, readying itself to pounce again. From what the young Jedi remembered, the beast would leap at him with it's paws in front while exposing its belly and neck. That was the time to strike.

As the beast ran towards its target and pounced, the young Jedi effortlessly dodged the attack and swung his blade through the beast's neck. He did not look behind him as the now lifeless monster slid along the ground. The young Jedi was victorious.

"Your training has served me well, Master Ulna."

He briefly commemorated his old master before deactivating his lightsaber and continuing on his way. The young Jedi was happy that he was able to avoid death once again by utilizing his Jedi skills instead of relying on luck, giving him more needed confidence and peace.

* * *

As the silver-haired and blonde-haired professors made their was to their destination, they both contemplated what might have caused the explosion. It was likely a result of a dust reaction, but one of this magnitude was certain to be purposely caused by someone. Whatever it was, it was certainly not good news.

The two found themselves at the site, shocked at what they found. Metal pieces were scattered all over the site, some still aflame, and others which must have been sent flying, which would explain why some trees were torn down. To their surprise though, they did not find a single trace of dust or any explosive device, making the event which just took place all the more mysterious.

"Professor Ozpin, what do you think might have caused this?" the blonde huntress asked the headmaster, who was still contemplating what he was seeing. He knelt down to examine the deep marks in the ground.

"An explosion such as this was obviously not caused by dust, and these marks clearly shows that something did crash here." He spoke in subtle confidence as he continued to survey the site. The two then noticed numerous sets of footprints, peculiarly resembling a human's, leading away from the site.

"But that doesn't explain why there would be footprints here." The headmaster had trouble contemplating this.

"I that that there are two likely explanations to this;" Goodwitch replied. "The first one being that whoever caused this survived and is now wandering the forest." Both professors agreed that this was likely.

"The second one being-" She turned around quickly, and with a wave of her wand used her semblance to force four young girls out of hiding.

"That there was someone here before us." She sighed and placed her hand to her forehead as she shook her head is disappointment. "And why am I not surprised that it was you four?"

The members of Team RWBY; Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blade Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long, quickly returned to their feet while muttering under their breath. They all looked at the two professors in guilt while trying to explain themselves.

"We're sorry Professor Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin!" The leader of the team pleaded. "We all wanted to see if it was an alien that crash-landed here!"

"Uh, correction!" the white-haired heiress retorted, " _YOU_ wanted to see if it was a stupid alien! I was trying to stop you!"

"Actually," the black-haired feline replied, "You were just as interested in seeing what had happened here."

Weiss glared at Belladonna as she continued to read her book. How can she even read in a situation like this?!

"Dangit!" the blonde boxer "Here I was really hoping it was an alien too! And a cute one at that!" She played with her hair with a smile on her face as everyone else stared at her in confusion at what she had just said.

"What is wrong with you?!" Weiss shouted.

The four regained their posture and focused their attention back on the two professors as Goodwitch cleared her throat.

"Whatever the reason is that you are all here, you will all be in detention tomorrow for disobeying-"

"That won't be necessary, Professor Goodwitch," the headmaster interrupted the blonde huntress.

"But Professor-"

Ozpin held his hand up to silence Goodwitch. "These girls did nothing wrong, so no punishment is necessary."

The blonde huntress could not stand how Ozpin always allowed his students to get into trouble, especially team RWBY.

"Now," the silver-haired hunter turned to team RWBY. "We should be making our way back to the school. Professor Goodwitch and I will personally accompany you back to your dorm." He gave a wink to the four girls, who were once again thankful for their headmaster's intervention.

"Come along now."

* * *

The young Jedi quickly hid behind a tree and prepared for another attack as he heard more noises from nearby. He sensed that there were a group of people in the forest with him, but were thankfully unaware of his presence.

As he peeked behind the tree, he noticed that there were six humans, four of which were girls around his age, walking away from the site where his ship had crashed. He was thankful that there was life on this planet besides trees and monsters, but he knew that he still had to be cautious. He did not yet know whether they were friend or foe.

The young Jedi concluded that there were likely surveying the site of the crash. But since they were not on the look-out for anyone, they were unaware that he was there. Whatever their reason was, he concluded that it was best to follow the group inconspicuously to their destination. If his feelings were right, as they have proven to always be, they would lead him out of the forest and to civilization.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

Hello everyone! As promised, here is the first chapter to my story!

Before I continue, however, I must announce something; I will have to change my publishing schedule.

I will become much busier in the next couple of days as I will be returning to university. That, and I want to make this series the best it can possibly be.

As I was writing future chapters for this series, I realized it would be much harder to do this as I would have to rely even more on canon material from both series, making it all the more difficult to write and edit. I will also have to eventually write some battle scenes, which I have rarely done in the short stories I wrote before doing this series.

In other words, I decided I will be posting a new chapter every Sunday from now on. This will allow me to focus my priorities on my own life outside of writing, while also allowing me to make this series as good as the original Star Wars movies. I hope all my readers understand.

In other news, however, I have received a lot of positive feedback from you guys! I'm also proud to say that the prologue of this series currently has lots of views, which I (and my mom) are very proud of.

Well, that's all I really have to say. Enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

"I still think it was aliens!" Ruby commented cheerfully as her team crossed the bridge leading to Beacon.

"Just shut up Ruby," Weiss mumbled, too tired to further criticize her obnoxious leader. She didn't even care about what had happened anymore. All that this 'adventure' of theirs accomplished was less beauty sleep.

Ruby stared at the heiress for a moment, but quickly returned her attention to the possibility that there was an alien among them.

"Maybe its a worm that can control people's brains like a parasite! Or an alien that has awesome weapons! Or even-"

The young huntress in training suddenly felt a dark aura nearby. She turned towards the source and unsurprisingly saw Weiss' trademark angry face.

"Shut. up."

Ruby wistfully decided to do as her white-haired teammate commanded and looked over at her other two team members.

Yang had her head up in the clouds thinking about the cute bad boys she might have met in detention. She giggled with excitement at the thought of it.

Blake continued reading the book she had wanted to finish. Ozpin did get them out of trouble once again, so there was nothing to be worried about. She was disappointed, however, that they didn't have enough time to look around the site to find out what had caused the explosion, and possibly determine if it was the White Fang's doing.

The two Professors quietly discussed their observations, making sure they were not overheard by the students walking behind them.

"The footprints we saw earlier were likely not from any of the four girls," Ozpin stated. "They were far too large to have been made by them, meaning that they were made by someone else."

Professor Goodwitch pondered on Ozpin's assumption, arriving at another deduction while browsing her scroll.

"Our records show that all school staff and students were inside Beacon at the time of the explosion, and our defenses did not report any unusual activity. This intruder certainly knows what they are doing, and to think that they are within school grounds." The blonde professor shivered at that last thought.

"Indeed. The explosion itself did not even leave any trace of dust, meaning that the intruder likely used black market materials to create the explosive." It wasn't until Ozpin considered this that he realized something. "But if someone were to go through all that trouble, why would they detonate it in the middle of the forest?"

Not even Goodwitch had a proper answer to the headmaster's inquiry. She cleared her throat before speaking again.

"Whatever the case may be, we must have our staff on full alert for the intruder and another potential attack."

"I certainly agree," Ozpin replied. "But until then, we must make sure that the students are unaware of this. It would be dreadful for both the students and the upcoming Vytal Festival if word of this intruder were to spread."

The two nodded in agreement, walking in silence for a moment until the silver-haired hunter chuckled at what he had just thought.

"I'm even starting to consider what Ms. Rose believes. It does seem logical that-"

"Don't be ridiculous, professor!"

Goodwitch suddenly realized how loudly she had said that. She turned her head to find each of the girls behind her staring at her in light shock. She quickly looked down and continued walking next to Ozpin, pretending as if nothing had happened. When the blonde huntress continued her discussion, she made sure to speak in a softer tone.

"We have not even properly examined the site. It is preposterous to jump to such conclusions based off limited evidence and the absurd opinion of a-"

It wasn't until she turned to look at Professor Ozpin that she realized he was not paying attention. Instead, he was examining the land surrounding Beacon, seemingly lost in his thoughts.

"Professor Ozpin, this is no time to be day-dreaming!"

The silver-haired hunter re-adjusted his glasses and returned his attention to the blonde huntress.

"My apologies, Professor Goodwitch. You were saying?"

* * *

Karek thought that the silver-haired man had noticed him. The young Jedi had made sure not to follow the group too closely, but he would had to be more careful in order to stay undetected.

He moved behind one of the walls surrounding the castle, waiting until the group he followed made their way inside to proceed any further. This also gave him time to rest and search the new environment. The large building behind the young Jedi reminded him of the Jedi temple, but instead it was surrounded by vast nature instead of an endless sea of space ports and sky-scrapers. He wondered about what the purpose of the castle was. It could be a training facility, the entrance to an underground society, or even the dwelling of royalty. He quickly dismissed those last thoughts after realizing how ridiculous they sounded.

After watching the group enter the castle, Karek noticed a nearby body of water which surrounded the castle. He suddenly felt how dehydrated he was, and the pool which reflected the moonlight looked enticing, as if it was calling out to him to come to it and quench his thirst. Karek sensed for anyone nearby, finding no one to be around, and swiftly made his way to the pool. Karek bent down to scoop the water in his hands, feeling his body's energy return to him with every drink he took.

It was until after the young Jedi had satisfied his thirst that he noticed his reflection. He was a complete mess. His short, brown hair was greasy, his green eyes were tired and bloodshot, and his right cheek now had a noticeable scar from the crash, which he hoped would heal and disappear overtime. His black Jedi uniform and robe were also torn in various places, but he could easily repair them if he found the right materials.

The young Jedi looked up in shock when he heard the sound of the castle doors open. Two men in matching armor left the castle and made their way towards him. Karek returned to the place he had previously hid, hovering his hand over his light saber in case of an attack. However, the two men did not notice him as they made their way across the bridge, chatting among themselves instead of being wary of trespassers

With a sigh of relief, Karek determined that it was best to stay where he was and continue his search in the morning. It was his best chance of finding out more about the system he was on and gather the supplies he needed. Of course, he did not intend to steal anything, for that was against the Jedi way. He would instead... _borrow_.

After mentally recording his plans for tomorrow, he sat down with his back to the wall and decided to take the moment to meditate. The young Jedi cleared his mind to connect with the Force and everything around him, relaxing his body and slowing his breathing as he did so. Perhaps he had become too relaxed, as Karek found himself drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

The six had finally made their way back to Team RWBY's room, much to the four girl's satisfaction. They were about to enter their room until Professor Ozpin cleared his throat.

"It would be best if you all kept silent about what you have seen tonight," the headmaster addressed the four girls. "And do not try to return to the site again."

Team RWBY nodded their heads in silence, making sure to avoid eye contact with the blonde professor who was giving them a death glare.

"Now all of you get some sleep. Good night."

After the two professors dismissed the team, the girls made their way back into their room, but for some reason they felt a cool breeze coming from the room. They suddenly remembered that they had used their bed sheets to create a rope leading out their window to get to the crash site, and groaned as they thought about how much sleep they would miss because of this.

* * *

"I still can't believe we actually did that," Weiss complained to herself after finally getting her bed together. "It was totally not worth it."

"Oh come on Weiss!" Ruby attempted to cheer the heiress up. "It, like, totally was! We got to see that huge crater in the middle of the forest that was caused by ali-"

"Say that word one more time! See what happens!" The huntress in training threatened Ruby with her sword, Myrtenaster, to which the young of the two quickly surrendered and retreated back to her bed. The heiress was growing tired of her leader's nonsense, especially this talk about... _'extraterrestrials'_.

"Watch that attitude, Princess!" Yang stepped in to defend her sister, who was on the verge of tears. "We were all just as curious about what happened out there, whether we thought it was aliens, or cute alien boys, or whatever!"

Blake closed her book and joined the discussion. "I agree with Yang. You have no reason to be angry at Ruby this time. Even though she is our team leader and came up with the idea, we all agreed to do it with her. Besides, Ozpin did get us out of trouble again."

The heiress was about to refute this, but instead gave a moan of disgust as she retreated into her sheets. Yang and Blake exchanged looks and shrugs, deciding it was useless to discuss the matter any further. As the blonde boxer turned off the lights and the two made their way back to their beds, the team leader looked at each of her teammates in pride for what they had all accomplished tonight.

"Good night team," Ruby whispered. Before she closed her eyes, she turned her head to look out at the night sky. "Good night Mr. Alien!"

"I warned you!" screamed Weiss as she grabbed Myrtenaster and lunged at a terrified Ruby.

* * *

An endless sea of white soldiers marched through the Jedi temple, slaughtering everyone young and old within. Karek fought fearlessly alongside his fellow Jedi, even when he saw many of them collapse in front of him. It wasn't until he saw that man, whose very presence made him feel cold, hopeless and afraid.

 ** _The man with those horrible, yellow eyes..._**

The young Jedi awoke from his nightmare to the sound of bells ringing from the castle. He clutched his chest with both hands, trying his best to slow his breathing and calm his mind. That was the first time he had ever dreamt about that night, even though he tried his best not to remind himself of it. He thought he felt something trickle down his left cheek, but wiped it before he thought about what it was.

Karek lifted his head to find that it was morning, meaning that it was time to set his plans into motion. He took a peak from behind the wall to examine the castle again, realizing that the courtyard was far more lively that he expected it would be. Dozens of people his age were dressed in matching uniforms, which looked extremely odd to the young Jedi, and there were far more guards placed around the entrance. Even with his training, it would be impossible to get into the castle unnoticed. He would have to find another way in.

Before Karek could think of another plan, he was startled by a loud, female voice coming from a holographic projector in the center of the courtyard. It was the blonde woman he had seen last night in the forest.

"Good morning students of Beacon Academy."

 _'Beacon Academy?'_ Karek thought to himself. _'And how is it even possible that they speak my language?'_

"As you all know, the Vytal Festival will be starting in a couple of weeks, and students from other kingdoms will be arriving shortly to stay here at Beacon until the tournament ends. Represent your school and the kingdom of Vale well by making Beacon a welcoming environment for these students, and by training diligently for the upcoming tournament. That will be all."

The announcement ended, leaving much information for the young Jedi to process. First, the inhabitants on this sector conveniently spoke the same language as Karek. Although this should be impossible, it certainly wasn't something to complain about. Secondly, the castle was actually an academy, which was in one of the many 'kingdoms' called 'Vale' that was on this system. Third, they had technology the young Jedi was familiar with, which would likely be of use to him later on. Finally, since there were foreign students from various kingdoms arriving soon, he would be able to enter the school unnoticed if he hid among them. That is, if they didn't wear matching uniforms and he didn't attract too much attention to himself.

With that last thought, he heard a loud rumbling from above and saw large shuttles fly over his head and land nearby, likely for the students the woman on the announcements mentioned. The doors to the aircraft opened, releasing the bustling teenagers from within as they made their way to the school's was the chance the young Jedi had been hoping for.

"May the Force be with me..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

Hello everyone! I'm back with the latest chapter of my fan fiction!

I must say, though, that this was by far the hardest chapter I had to write to far.

Even though it has taken me a long time to complete this, I am completely satisfied with my work and I definitely think it was worth the wait!

As I have noted in my last chapter, I will be returning to university as of tomorrow. Because of this, I will permanently be following my new publishing schedule to release a new chapter every Sunday.

P.S: I actually forgot to do this in my first chapter, but I guess now is better than never.

 _(ahem)_

 **(OBVIOUS) DISCLAIMER:**

 **I DO NOT OWN "RWBY" OR "STAR WARS" AND I AM (OBVIOUSLY) NOT MAKING MONEY OFF DOING THIS! PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE!**

Thank you, and enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

Ozpin stared out his office window while occasionally taking a sip from his mug. He watched as large shuttles docked and students began flooding out out them, awing their new surroundings. They were a bit of an eyesore for the headmaster, reminding him how strenuous the upcoming month was going to be. On the bright side, the arrival of the Vytal Festival participants was the perfect alibi for having increased security today.

The elevator doors behind him opened as a familiar blonde huntress made her way towards Ozpin.

"Professor Ozpin, the shuttles have just arrived safely and all security personnel are in their positions."

The headmaster cleared his throat and turned to properly address his fellow professor.

"Well done, Goodwitch. You haven't failed me yet."

The blonde huntress nodded silently, accepting his compliment.

"But there is still one thing that we must tend to. That, of course, would be-"

"I know, Goodwitch. I know."

The silver-haired hunter took another sip from his mug before continuing.

"The other two are already taking care of the site. They should be done before anyone else get there. As for our uninvited guest, I have a plan set for them."

Ozpin took a seat at his desk, resting his chin on his clasped hands.

"In the meantime, you should make your way to the amphitheater to greet the participants. I'll meet you there soon. There's something I need to take care of first."

Goodwitch nodded and left the headmaster to his business. After the blonde huntress entered the elevator, Ozpin placed his mug in a specific spot on his desk and turned it, opening a hidden compartment. He took out a small, black box and began examining it, feeling the strange engravings and its abstract shape.

"Time to make your move..."

* * *

Everything was going according to plan for the young Jedi. Karek found no trouble finding his way into the crowd of inattentive students and avoiding the observant guards. Now all he had to do was remain patient and silent until he eventually entered the academy.

The group of eager students suddenly went silent and slowed down to a hault. Karek raised his head to see what was going on, spotting three armed men blocking the way across the bridge.

"Everyone get into three lines and have your identification ready."

'Identification?' the young Jedi thought. Although he had none, there was something that the young Jedi could do to escape this situation.

"Next."

Karek realized he was the one the warden called for and walked towards him.

"Where is your identification?"

The young Jedi cleared his thoughts and extended his hand, focusing on connecting with the man's mind.

"You don't need to see any identification."

The guard was silent and motionless for a moment, but became more relaxed before he replied.

"I don't need to see any identification."

"Move along."

"Move along," the guard gestured to Karek that he could pass. He silently thanked his master for his training as he made his way through the courtyard and through the large wooden doors.

The first thing Karek noticed was how lively it was. Countless students were chatting among their fellows and traveled in and out of various hallways. None of them seemed to notice him however, much to the young Jedi's relief. As Karek continued walking, he made sure not to be seen by a group of adults who were directing the foreign students to an 'orientation'. After making sure no one had noticed him, he explored the academy's lobby, looking for any clues as to where a library was.

"But I don't wanna study!"

Karek turned his attention to a familiar group of four young girls. He recognized them to be the same girls he followed last night.

"As leader of team RWBY, I say we play-"

"We are not playing that stupid game again! We are going study quietly in the library for Professor Port's test tomorrow whether you like it or not!"

"Come on, Weiss! It's 10 in the morning! And who even studies in libraries anymore?"

"Like, everyone except you!"

The young Jedi found it slighty amusing that this was the second time the four girls would lead him to where he wanted to go. Karek waited until they made their way into a hallway and out of his sight before following them.

* * *

After awhile of travelling through various corridors, the group of girls approached a large set of doors and went inside. Karek followed suit after they had closed the doors behind them, satisfied that his plan was working.

 _'WARNING: COLLISION IMMINENT IN 15 SECONDS!'_

The young Jedi was startled at what he just heard. His ears must have been playing tricks on him.

 _'WARNING: COLLISION IMMINENT IN 5 SECONDS!'_

 _'Not helping!'_

Karek turned his head to an open door on his left, noticing the source of the sound coming from within the room. He entered the barren room and retrieved the black box on the floor, recognizing what it was.

"The ship's flight recorder? How did this get here?"

Karek quickly turned his head after hearing the doors slam shut behind him. Before he could react, two doors in front of him flew open and white armored soldiers began to fill the room.

"Not this again!"

Karek grabbed his light saber and went into his battle stance as the soldiers formed a line in front of the young Jedi, all aiming their weapons at him.

 _"Stand down!"_

Karek noticed that the command did not sound like it came from a human. In fact, none of the ten soldiers in front of him had any life force emitting from them. They were combat droids.

 _"You have ten seconds to comply!"_

The young Jedi sprang forward at the line of droids in an instant, taking off the heads of three of the attackers.

 _"Engage target! Stun only!"_

The room echoed with blaster fire as the droids went on the offensive.

* * *

"...and only the strongest among you shall find victory."

The silver-haired hunter addressed the students in the amphitheater, accepting his words of wisdom for the upcoming Vytal Festival.

"Remember this when-"

 _'Black rook threatening white bishop! Repeat! Black rook-'_

The transmission from Ozpin's earpiece went to static. The students began to gossip among themselves, wondering what the headmaster was doing, but were silenced when he cleared his throat.

"And now I shall ask Professor Goodwitch to explain the details of your stay here. Professor."

The students hesitantly applauded Ozpin as he gave the stage to the blonde huntress. After leaving the amphitheater, he sprinted towards where the transmission came from, hoping he would not be too late.

* * *

The young Jedi made a final charge at the last droid, slicing it vertically in half. Karek looked around the room at the droids which now layed lifeless on the floor, and returned his weapon to his belt. It would not be long until more came, so he had to make his escape while he still could.

Karek sprinted towards the exit, opening it with the movement of his hand. He widened his eyes when he saw someone in the doorway blocking his escape. The silhouette swung at the young Jedi with their cane, landing a solid blow on the side of his neck.

* * *

Karek woke up slouched over on a metal table, groaning in pain as he tried to find the energy to sit up straight. When he eventually sat up, he looked around the room which was barely illuminated by a single light bulb. There were no windows or time indicators, giving him no clues as to where he was or how long he had been unconscious.

The door in front of Karek opened. A silver-haired man with a plate and a cup in his hands entered the room.

"Hello there," the man greeted the young Jedi.

Karek recognized him to be the one he had followed out of the forest. As he looked at the man, he noticed that he had a cane hanging on his arm that was similar to the one his assaulter used. Upon realizing this, the young Jedi quickly stood up and reached for his light saber, only to find that it was not on is belt.

"Calm down, young man. I do not mean you any harm. Please, have a seat."

The young Jedi knew the man was a threat; that he was the one who set the trap to capture him. Yet despite this, he sensed that the man was telling the truth. His feelings were also telling him to stay in the room, and that escaping would accomplish nothing. Taking a deep breath, Karek return to his chair, keeping his eyes on the man while doing so. The man placed the plate and cup in front of Karek before taking a seat across from him. He looked down at what was presented to him; a loaf of bread and a cup of water. It was a basic meal. No, not even a meal; just the basic necessities. Nonetheless, Karek's stomach and throat became overjoyed as he consumed the bread and water.

"I'm certain that you have many questions. I assure you that I shall explain everything to you in time."

The young Jedi finished the rest of his meal before responding.

"Who are you exactly?"

The silver-haired man smiled as he replied.

"I am Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy."

"Karek Suto," the young Jedi replied. The two remained silent, observing each other for a moment, until Ozpin spoke again.

"Do you know why you are here, Karek?"

The young Jedi contemplated his question for awhile before shaking his head. Upon his response, Ozpin took out his scroll and played a video, showing it to Karek.

 _'Officials from every kingdom are trying to further examine the site. With the Vytal Festival beginning in a few weeks, they say that they want to get to the bottom of this terrifying incident as soon as possible. Could this be the doing of Roman Torchwick, or has the White Fang come out of the shadows? Reporting live for VNN, I'm-'_

Ozpin paused the video and placed the scroll in front of him.

"They are many people looking for you, Karek. People who want the information that you possess."

"What information?" the young Jedi asked.

Ozpin placed his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands.

"Information of advanced technologies that we can only dream of. Space travel, energy sources, information on inhabited planets besides our own. You see, Karek, you are the most valuable person on Remnant, which is why I had that trap set for you. I figured you would try and make your way to the library since you needed to learn more about the planet you were on," Ozpin took a black box out of his pocket and placed it on the table, "so I used this flight recorder to lure you into the room. Clever, don't you think?"

"But your trap didn't exactly work." Karek replied, turning his head to reveal the mark Ozpin had made.

"I do apologize for that," the silver-haired man replied, "but it was a necessary step. There is a reason that I need you, Karek Suto."

"And what is that reason?"

The headmaster placed the black box back in his pocket and took out a different item, sliding it across the table.

"This is one on many forms of 'dust', a compound which humanity have relied on for centuries. Since its discovery, we have been able to utilize it as a source of energy and create astonishing leaps in technology. Dust is also used to fight monsters called 'Grimm'; soul-less, corrupt beings that seek to destroy mankind. My academy trains 'hunters' and 'huntresses' in the art of combat and the use of dust in order to fight these monsters and keep the peace."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because dust is not a renewable resource. It will eventually run out, sooner than people think at the rate we are using it. And once it does, humanity will no longer have the power to defend themselves against the Grimm."

Karek realized what this meant.

"Mass chaos."

"The end of our world," Ozpin clarified.

"But what does any of this have to do with me?" the young Jedi questioned.

The silver-haired man took his scroll and showed Karek another image. This time it was the wreckage of his ship.

"We have already recovered each of the fragments of your ship."

"'We'?" Karek asked.

"Sorry, but I must keep that a secret from you for now."

The young Jedi wanted to know who else knew of his existence, but remained silent knowing that he would eventually know who they were.

"A reliable source has informed me that your ship and your weapon utilizes technologies they cannot even begin to understand, but will be the solution to our dust problem. This is where you come in. We need your help to repair your ship and teach us of its technologies. Our work will provide the tools humanity needs to prepare itself for the day dust ceases to exist, so that humanity will not. Once you have done your duty, you can reclaim your ship and return home."

Karek was about to tell him that he did not come all this way to return to Coruscant, but decided it was best not to reveal this to him.

"So what will happen to me then?"

With another swipe of his scroll, Ozpin went to a video of the young Jedi and his encounter with the combat droids.

"Your combat technique is impressive, but not perfect."

"What are you implying?"

"None of the people looking for you know that you are human or that you can speak our language. This, I believe, will allow you to hide in broad daylight."

The professor put his scroll away and rested his clasped hands on the table.

"You shall be under the guise of a student at my academy, where you will be trained in the art of combat, be educated on the knowledge of this world, and be supplied food, drink, shelter and other accommodations. The other kingdoms will never suspect it."

Karek admitted to himself that it was an ingenious plan. That, and he appreciated that he would not have to live in a cell the entire time.

"In short, Karek Suto, in return for saving our world," the silver-haired hunter reached behind him, grabbing a metal hilt and extended it to Karek. "I will give you freedom."

The young Jedi retrieved the hilt out of Ozpin's hand. Karek activated the light saber, its green blade illuminating the dark room, making sure every component of his weapon was working properly. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Professor Ozpin had his eyes locked on him, sitting completely still in his chair. Karek knew that Ozpin did this to show that he truly trusted him, and was now testing the young Jedi to see if he trusted him as well.

The room grew darker as the young Jedi deactivated his weapon, returning it to his belt.

"If I can help save your world, then I shall do what I must."

Ozpin stood up, resting his hands on his cane.

"We will try, Karek. We will try..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:**

Welcome back everyone!

As predicted (by me), I had less time to work on my story than usual because of my school schedule. Despite that, this is the LONGEST chapter I have ever written. But that's only because it's filled with a bunch of good stuff I know many of you will enjoy!

Another thing to note is that I now have over 1000 viewers on my story! I never thought that there would be THIS MANY people reading my story, but that only makes me want to work on it more!

I've also been receiving a lot of great feedback from you guys, specifically two people;

 _gamelover41592_

Kamen Rider Raika

These guys have been giving me lots of support and feedback which has helped motivate me and write to the best of my ability! Thanks a lot for your support!

P.S: Props to anyone who finds the references I put in this story!

On with the story!

* * *

The Sith Lord stared outside the Star Destroyer's control bridge, observing the construction of the new battle station. Despite the remarkable progress of the Death Star, Vader was growing impatient. He had heard word of a rebellion that was stirring, yet the Empire has failed to locate them, but this was not what he was concerned about.

Before he could continue to ponder upon it, he heard the doors open behind him as his master entered the room. Vader knelt at the presence of the Emperor.

"What is thy bidding, my master?"

"There is a great disturbance in the Force, my apprentice," the Emperor replied as he gestured the Sith Lord to rise.

"I have sensed it as well."

The two Siths turned towards the window as they continued their discussion.

"Even though they are unaware of their power, they will become a threat to our Empire if we do not act soon. I give the task to you, Darth Vader, to find them and destroy them. Failure will not be tolerated."

"It will be done, my master," the Sith Lord replied as he bowed before the Emperor. After the Emperor left the bridge,

Vader continued to sense for the disturbance. The presence was outside the galaxy, and had managed to find home on an unfamiliar system. They were also strong with the Force, stronger than they were even aware of.

When Vader recognized the presence, he became enraged. It was a Jedi; a boy who had survived Order 66.

"I will destroy you..."

* * *

Karek screamed as he awoke from his nightmare. The young Jedi felt cold and afraid, but did not know why. As he slowed his breathing, he tried to recall what he had dreampt about, but could not remember. After his heart rate returned to normal, he sat up in his bed and observed the room he had been situated in.

There were some beds, drawers, a large closet with three uniforms inside, lockers, and a restroom. The room was very simple compared to the architecture of the rest of the academy, but he actually preferred that. After giving a deep sigh, he looked out the window behind him. It was almost daybreak, meaning that classes would begin in a few hours.

Before he could get ready, however, he heard a knock at the door, which was strange since he did not sense anyone there. He grabbed his lightsaber from the nightstand beside him and slowly made his way towards the door. When he unlocked the door, he was greeted by three boys in academy uniforms.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you, Karek!" one of the students said, reaching out his hand to shake Karek's.

"Karek?" the young Jedi replied in confusion. "How do you know my name?" The student did not respond, however, as they entered the room and the other two students followed suit.

"Not a bad place," the second student commented. "I could get used to this."

The third student stayed silent as he made his way to the only other bed that was not taken. Just as the young Jedi was about to say something, a familiar silver-haired man entered the room.

"Sorry about this," the headmaster replied, "but I could not do this any sooner. Besides, I figured you would be more comfortable by yourself for your first night."

"What is the meaning of this, Ozpin?" Karek questioned. "Why are these three boys here, and how do they know who I am?"

"Because they are your teammates, Karek," Ozpin replied in a calm tone, taking a sip from his mug before continuing. "Every student at this academy is part of a team of four, and I have chosen these three boys to be part of yours."

The young Jedi could not believe what the silver-haired man was saying. They both knew that his true identity had to remain a secret. How could Ozpin be so careless?

"It is too dangerous to have these boys-"

"Command 1-A-R," the headmaster interrupted Karek. Instantaneously, the three boys ceased what they were doing and lined up single file beside Ozpin. Their faces were void of emotion as, one at a time, they spoke in automated voices.

"LANCE ELWOOD. PRIMARY DIRECTIVE: PROTECT KAREK SUTO."

"SHAUN FORT. PRIMARY DIRECTIVE: PROTECT KAREK SUTO."

"THEO XAVIER. PRIMARY DIRECTIVE: PROTECT KAREK SUTO."

After they had 'introduced themselves', the three boys returned to their 'normal selves'. Karek was astounded. He would not have guessed that the three boys were droids; their movement and behavior gave the impression that they were human. Then again, it would also explain why he could not sense their presences earlier.

"Now you know why these three are here, Karek Suto," the headmaster replied, clearing his throat before continuing.

"The four of you shall be known as Team Kestrel. Lead by," he turned to the young Jedi, "Karek Suto."

Karek was reluctant to accept his position as a leader, but decided to humbly accept it. The young Jedi turned to his teammates and nodded, who returned the gesture.

"One last thing," Ozpin retrieved a device from his pocket and placed it in the young Jedi's hands.

"This is a scroll. It will be used for your identification, for communication, and other various functions. I will also notify you on this device when I will require you and where to meet me."

The young Jedi played with the device for awhile, impressed with the technology despite using similar or even further advanced gadgets back on his system. He placed the scroll in his pocket and looked up at Ozpin.

"Thank you."

The headmaster nodded with a half smile on his face, taking a sip of coffee before replying.

"Well, now that everything is in order, I must return to my office. There is much I have to attend to." Ozpin made his way out the room, making sure to close the door behind him. After Karek turned to his new teammates, who were all still lined up and looking at their leader.

The one who had identified himself as Lance was the most cheerful of the boys. His short blonde hair, green eyes and tall build further emphasized his caring and 'radiant' personality.

Shaun, on the other hand, was the near opposite. Despite being the shortest of the group, his spiked red hair, red eyes and strong build made him quite intimidating.

The first thing Karek noticed about Theo, was is shoulder-length dark blue hair. Rather than that, he was average on every aspect and did not speak a word.

After briefly looking over his team, he thought for a moment as to what he should say to them. When he found the words, he cleared his throat and addressed his teammates.

"I know we have all just met each other, but I hope that we become good friends and become a strong team."

"I hope for the same as well!" Lance responded cheerfully with the most genuine smile Karek had ever seen. The other two boys simply nodded at their leader's brief speech.

"Alright then. Let's get ready for classes..."

* * *

The headmaster made his way into his office, making sure that no one had followed him before entering. He looked up at the other three people in the room who had been awaiting his arrival.

"How is the boy, Ozpin?" Goodwitch asked.

"He's currently greeting his new teammates and getting ready for classes," Ozpin replied. "Everything is going as we hoped it would."

"I still think this is ridiculous." the drunken hunter called out angrily. "He's free to escape any time he wants! Why didn't you put him in a cell the moment you captured him?"

"He knows that if he tries to escape, he will be captured by the other kingdoms. Even worse, Torchwick's group or the White Fang. We cannot afford that."

"We do not even know anything about him! For all we know he's going to-"

"He is not a threat to anyone, Qrow. And right now we need to gain the boy's trust. He will not tell us anything otherwise. That is the main reason I am allowing him to be a student instead of a prisoner."

"What's the other reason?"

The headmaster sighed and made his way towards the desk. He placed his mug down and took out his scroll, playing a holographic video of the young Jedi's encounter with the combat androids.

"There is great potential in the boy; talent and great power which has yet to be mastered, but it does not come from aura. As a student, he will advance his abilities while allowing us to learn more about his powers." He stopped the video and returned the scroll to his pocket, turning his attention to the blonde huntress.

"This task will fall upon you, Professor Goodwitch. Have him spar in your classes as often as you can and record the matches. If what I think is true, then we will need him for more than his knowledge."

The blonde huntress hesitated to agree at first, concerned about Ozpin's motives. However, she knew that whatever it was, it was for the sake of Remnant.

"Understood," Goodwitch replied, nodding lightly while keeping her eyes on the silver-haired man.

"If this goes south," the drunken hunter said while making his way to the door, "don't say I didn't tell ya so."

"See you soon," Ozpin replied before Qrow slammed the door behind him.

"I know I haven't said much," the general commented, "but I have to get going too. I hope the androids I provided work."

"So do I, James," the two exchanged nods before he left the room.

"Are you sure this is going to work, Ozpin?"

The headmaster retrieved his mug and took a sip before replying to the blonde huntress.

"I would be lying if I said I was..."

* * *

"Dust, we should have studied harder!" the heiress complained, feeling like she definitely failed Professor Port's test.

"Come on, Weiss! I'm sure you didn't do that bad! You're the smartest girl in the school, after all!" Ruby chuckled l ightly at her own remark, but quickly looked away and whistled as she noticed her partner's cold stare in the corner of her eye.

"Meh, ya win some ya lose some!" the blonde boxer remarked, looking and sounding as cheerful as her younger sister. "Good thing Goodwitch's class is next! Some good ol' one-on-one fighting will take care of your stress!"

"If either of you two are my opponents, then yes. Yes it would," Weiss muttered sarcastically. The two sisters felt shivers down their spine from hearing the heiress' threat.

Team RWBY made their way into Professor Goodwitch's lecture hall, taking their usual seats near team JNPR. Nora was chatting away endlessly with Ren who was staring coldly to the front of the class. Jaune way away from his team, attempting to pick up some girls from other teams, who laughed after hearing his terrible pick-up lines. Unknown to the blonde jester, a red-haired Spartan girl had her eyes fixed on him the entire time, giving a sigh of relief whenever Jaune failed to impress a girl.

'Sheish, she should just confess already,' Yang thought to herself. As she looked between the two partners, her attention shifted to an unfamiliar group of people. She had never seen the four boys before, which was odd since she practically knew everyone at the school. One student in particular really caught her eye; who had short brown hair, green eyes and a scar on his cheek.

Her train of thought was interrupted when Goodwitch entered the room, clearing her throat before addressing the students.

"Good morning everyone. As you all know, the Vytal Festival is beginning in just a few weeks."

The students in the room cheered and applauded, but were silenced when Goodwitch slammed her wand on her desk.

"With that being said, some of you in this class have been chosen to participate and wish to train as much as possible. After this week's classes are complete, you will have much time to prepare. But since this is not the case yet, I have decided to start class today with sparring matches instead of the usual."

Everyone gave a brief and quiet cheer.

"Now, who would like to-"

"Yo Goodwitch!" Yang shouted, standing up and pointing to her desired opponent. "I wanna fight pretty boy over there!"

The young Jedi noticed that everyone in the room had their attention fixed on him him. He turned his head to look at who had challenged him. It was a blonde girl with light purple eyes and the most gaudy and revealing outfit he had ever laid eyes on. He turned his attention back to the front as Goodwitch spoke again.

"Ah yes, Mr. Suto. If you would make your way-"

"I do not wish to fight," Karek interrupted the professor. He did not want to attract attention to himself, let alone take part in unnecessary conflict. Yet it seemed as if it was too late for that.

"Mr. Suto," the blonde huntress addressed the young Jedi, "may I remind you that your grades in this class will be at a failing level if you do not choose to fight."

Karek was surprised at what the professor had just said. He had (secretly) just started classes today and he was already failing? Was this Ozpin's doing?

"What's the matter, pretty boy?!" Yang taunted the young Jedi. "Scared a girl's gonna kick your butt?!"

"Yeah sis!"

"Ruby!"

A loud slap echoed across the room, starting the students.

"Now if you two would not waste any more time," the professor gestured to the two students, "let us begin the battle." Karek sighed as he made his way towards the front. He placed himself in the spot the professor pointed him to, looking up at his opponent. She placed her hands on her hips and leaned forward, grinning at the young Jedi.

"Ready to rumble, pretty boy?"

The young Jedi folded his arms, continuing to stare down the blonde boxer.

"Ooh, giving me the silent treatment now? So mysterious!"

The young Jedi sensed that the girl was incredibly powerful, yet rash and reckless. She also had gauntlets which seemed to fire projectiles. With this knowledge, Karek conceived a battle plan and put in into action.

He sat on the ground and began to meditate, clearing his mind and connecting with the Force.

"Not going to put up a fight? I was hoping we would get to know each other!"

The professor activated the large score board above her and checked that both combatants were ready.

"Begin!"

Seeing that her opponent had yet to make a move, she pouted and reading her gauntlets.

"Fine! Be that way!"

The blonde boxer furiously fired all her shots towards her opponent. The young Jedi raised his hand and stopped the projectiles near inches way from him. He opened his eyes and reached for one of the bullets, observing it while the others fell to the floor.

"Think you're funny, huh?" the blonde boxer grinned. "How about this?!"

Yang charged at incredible speed towards her opponent, readying a punch to take out Karek in a single attack. When she swung, however, she realized her punch did not land. Karek repelled the blonde boxer and sent her flying into a wall below the students, causing the room to rattle for a moment. The young Jedi was about to return to his seat until he noticed the score board above him. To his surprise, his opponent's health bar wasn't even a quarter down.

Karek quickly turned his head after hearing the blonde boxer lift herself off the ground and enter her fighting stance.

"Let's dance, pretty boy!"

"Great..."

The blonde boxer charged at her opponent once more, which the young Jedi eluded at the last moment. Before he could respond, she dashed to his side, nearly landing a blow to his left cheek. The young Jedi repelled her once more, but the blonde boxer quickly recovered and began another assault.

"Yeah! This is starting to get fun!" Yang cheered.

She continued to avoid her opponent's blasts while continuing her onslaught, but kept swinging at air as the young Jedi evaded her strikes.

"Ah come on, pretty boy! Cooties are so first grade!"

To the young Jedi's surprise, the blonde boxer had learned as quickly as she could move; avoiding all of his Force repels and throwing punches closer and closer to him.

"Now I'm over here! Now I'm here! Over here! Now I'm-"

Karek found an opening and launched a final attack on the blonde boxer. With an incredible amount of force, Yang was launched into the air and impacted with the ceiling. The students gasped as she fell towards the ground; her impact creating an echo which silenced everyone in the room. As she laid motionless on the floor, the young Jedi bowed with a sorrowful expression.

"I'm sorry," Karek said to his opponent before making his way back into the stands.

"THAT DOES IT!"

The young Jedi quickly turned towards his opponent, who looked different than before. The girl's hair was vibrant, her eyes had turned crimson, and her expression was one of pure rage. She lept at blinding speed towards her opponent, determined to beat him until he was an inch away from death.

Karek lept into the air, nearly avoiding the blonde boxer's attack. His opponent jumped towards him, repelling her at the last second back to the ground. As he landed, he found his opponent to be nowhere in sight. He frantically sensed for her presence, and found her right above him. Before she could swing at Karek, however, she found herself frozen in the air.

Karek managed to confine her at the last moment, preventing her from dealing a fatal blow. Yang tried to break free from the prison, but found her efforts to be of no use. The young Jedi watched as his opponent's eyes returned to her normal color.

"Alright," the blonde boxer said in a defeated tone, turning her head away from her opponent, "Ya win, pretty boy."

The score board rung, notifying that Yang had forfeited the match. The students gave a standing ovation for the two combatants, astounded by the spectable which they just witnessed. The young Jedi released the girl and approached her with his arm extended.

"You fought well," Karek commented. The blonde boxer was confused for a moment, but then began to chuckle, which eventually turned into boisterous laughter. She looked up at the young Jedi, shaking his hand rapidly.

"'Bout time you said something!"

The professor made her way towards the two students, commdending their fighting.

"Well done, both of you. With that being said," Goodwitch turned towards Karek, "you should not always wait for your opponent to make a move, Mr. Suto."

After pondering briefly upon the professor's advice, he realized that his hand was still firmly grasped by the blonde boxer. He gestured her to release his hand, to which Yang instead pulled him in for a hug, causing the class to cheer.

"Catch ya later, my sweet prince," Yang whispered into Karek's ear before returning to her team. He watched his opponent make her way into the stands, sighing and shaking his head as he dismissed what she had said. As Karek returned to his seat, many of the students patted him on the back and praised him, to whcih he humbly accepted their remarks.

"Well that was somethin'," Shaun said, trying to hide how impressed he was with his leader.

"I did not expect her to be that powerful," Karek pondered. "Professor Ozpin told me that humanity could only fight off the Grimm with dust, but it seems to me that they do not even require it."

"Very few people have talent and abilities like hers," Lance replied in his ever estatic mood. "Approximately 1% of all Remnant's population, to be exact. Because of this, the kingdoms of Remnant utilize dust for weapons and defensive technologies."

"I see," the young Jedi said. After pondering upon the new information, he remembered how Ozpin had said that his knowledge would save Remnant. But was that really true if Ozpin wanted him to fight other students who had the capacity to kill? He began to question the headmaster's motives, deciding that it was something he would have to ask him about the next time he saw him.

Conveniently, Karek received a notification from Ozpin on his scroll, notifying him to come to his office. He looked to his teammates, who had also received the message, and nodded to their leader. Silently, the young Jedi made his way for the exit, feeling the eyes of the blonde boxer on him until he left the room. He took out his scroll and looked at the map of the school, locating the headmaster's office. As he made his way to Ozpin, he was unaware of the two people who were watching him.

"You sure that's him?"

"Trust me. He's the one we're looking for..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:**

Another week, another chapter! Here is the next part of the story of Karek Suto!

I do have a few announcements I must mention before I begin;

First, I truly do appreciate a lot of the feedback I have been getting from my readers. It shows that there are people out there who enjoy my stories and want me to write to the best of my ability. To these people, I thank thee :P

Secondly, this story now has 25 followers and over 2,000 views! Once again, I am very glad for the community's support and their appreciation for the story!

Well, that's all for now! Enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

Vader entered the hangar bay of the star destroyer, where a sea of storm troopers saluted the Sith Lord. He made his way to the edge of the balcony, addressing the white-armored soldiers below him.

"A great power threatens the Empire. It seeks to end the peace and order we have fought for and sacrificed to establish. Now, your Emperor and I call upon you to fulfill your duty to your Empire and destroy this enemy. Failure will not be tolerated."

The soldiers gave another salute as the Sith Lord ended his speech.

"Set course for the uncharted system and prepare for hyper-space," Vader commanded the officer next to him.

"Yes, my lord," they replied swiftly, exiting the hangar area to alert the bridge.

The star destroyer rotated as the ion engines began to charge, and in an instant the massive battle cruiser vanished as it jumped into hyper-space.

* * *

Karek made his way out of the elevator and into the headmaster's office. Large, clockwork parts circulated above him as he made his way towards the silver-haired man seated at the glass desk.

"Hello Karek," Ozpin greeted the young Jedi, keeping his gaze locked on him as Karek took a seat in front of him. He remained silent while he lowered his head, trying not to make eye contact with the silver-haired hunter. Ozpin furrowed his eyebrows as he addressed the student.

"Something on your mind?"

"No," The young Jedi replied.

"It is not polite to lie to others, Karek."

Karek knew that he was a terrible liar, but he still hoped that Ozpin would not take notice of it. The young Jedi too a deep sigh before replying.

"You said that I was important;" Karek lifted his head to look at Ozpin, "that I was the only one that could save your world. Was that the truth?"

Ozpin lowering his mug onto the desk.

"I did not lie to you when I said that."

"Yet just moments ago I was forced to take part in a battle where I could have died had I made a mistake."

The headmaster clasped his hands and rested them on the desk, leading forward as he kept his eyes on the young Jedi.

"No one is forcing you to do anything-"

"Your blonde assistant said that if I did not fight, then I would be failing her class. But that doesn't make any sense since I just started classes yesterday."

Karek leaned forward in his chair before continuing.

"What is it that you really want from me?"

The two remained silent as they stared at each other; the sound of rotating gears resonating throughout the room. After breaking his gaze, Ozpin retrieved his scroll and placed in on the desk, replaying the young Jedi's sparring match from earlier.

"Where did you learn to use such abilities?"

"Do not change the subject, Professor!"

"Young man, you are in no position to ask such things," the headmaster replied sternly, straightening himself in his chair before continuing, "especially since you are also keeping secrets from me."

Karek wanted to retort the headmaster, but could not find the words to say.

"Ever since the night you arrived, we have both been making many important choices. Each time, we have chosen to trust each other, and I do not want this to change. I know that you still have many questions you want answered, but right now I need you to answer my question."

The young Jedi knew that the headmaster was right. He sighed and looked at Ozpin, sensing the same emotions from him as the time they first met. Karek remembered how the headmaster was concerned for him and how he did so many things to gain his trust. He regretted letting his fear and anger take control of him, and calmed himself before answering Ozpin.

"I am a Jedi; a person who has been trained to use the Force to fight evil and maintain peace."

"The Force?" the silver-haired hunter questioned.

"It is all around us." The young Jedi looked around the room as he continued. "It binds the universe, everything we see and feel, together."

"Are there others like yourself?"

Karek slowly lowered his head as he felt a burning sensation in his throat. He suppressed the horrific images and calmed himself before replying.

"There used to be..."

The headmaster realized he had unintentionally upset the young Jedi, regretting letting his curiosity take the best of him.

"I'm sorry."

The young Jedi remained silent as he nodded, accepting the man's apology.

"Thank you, Karek. That will be all for now."

Karek nodded again before making his way towards the elevator. After Ozpin watched the doors close, he contemplated what he had just learned from the young Jedi. His suspicions were correct; Karek was far more important than he had first imagined...

* * *

The young Jedi's encounter with Ozpin was less than pleasant. The emotions and thoughts than ran through his mind were ones that he should have controlled, yet he chose to express them instead. He did not know why he had let his emotions take over him, remembering the consequences of embracing his passions. He swore that he would do his best to keep himself under control for now on.

As the elevator doors opened, Karek saw that the lobby was far more crowded than it was earlier. He took out scroll and opened the student schedule, realizing he had spent more time in the headmaster's office than he had thought. Morning classes were now over and students began making their way towards the cafeteria for lunch.

Following the crowd, Karek made his way into a grand hall with rows of wooden tables, filled with students enjoying their meals with their teams. He searched for three familiar boys, finding them sitting a couple tables down waving at him. The young Jedi smiled as he made his way to his team, taking a seat next to Theo.

"What did I miss?"

"Not much." Shaun replied, resting his head on his palm, "Just some boring matches and a stupid history lesson."

"The history of huntsman weaponry is not 'boring', Shaun," Theo objected. The red brawn shrugged as he watched the students come into the cafeteria. Ignoring his teammate, Theo turned his attention to the young Jedi. "I will help you catch up when the rest of today's classes are done, leader."

"Thank you Theo." After acknowledging his teammate's help, Karek looked at the silent student, reading a textbook on his lap. "How are you, Lance?"

Lance looked up at his leader with an emotionless expression, quickly nodding before returning to his book.

"Don't mind him," Shaun commented, "We haven't been able to get a word out of him either."

"It's alright, that's just-"

The young Jedi was interrupted by a solid strike to his back. He turned to see who had assaulted him, recognizing the long blonde hair and the wide smile of the girl he had fought earlier.

"Hey! What's up, pretty boy?"

"Oh, it's you," Karek responded. The blonde boxer frowned at the young Jedi's emotionless response.

"What kind of greetin' is that?!" Yang ringed her arm around Karek, bringing their heads closer together. "Come on! Lighten' up and be happy to see me again!"

"You certainly are," the young Jedi replied, trying to keep his eyes forward as he felt unfamiliar softness on his shoulder.

"Of course I am!" the blonde boxer exclaimed cheerfully, releasing Karek as she placed her hands on her hips.

"How 'bout we have lunch together? In honor of our new friendship!"

"'Friendship'?" Karek questioned, concerned for the sanity of the blonde boxer and the new danger he was in.

"Great! Let's go!"

Suddenly the young Jedi found himself being dragged away from his team's table. The three boys did not attempt to rescue their leader; instead showing gestures as if to wish him 'good luck'.

 _'Some droids they are...'_ Karek muttered under his breath as the blonde boxer threw him into a seat next to her.

"Hey guys! Guess who I just ran into!"

After regaining his posture, the young Jedi looked up at the other three girls at the table staring at him. Before he could introduce himself, however, one of the girls squealed loudly and startled the nearby students.

"You were so awesome in that fight earlier! You were, like-" the young huntress mimicked the young Jedi's moves while adding sound effects to her actions. Realizing she had drawn much unwanted attention to herself, she blushed and chuckled while rubbing the back of her head.

"Sorry, I guess I got carried away! I'm such a sucker for awesome fights!" The young huntress adjusted herself in her seat before introducing herself. "My name is Ruby!"

"Karek Suto," the young Jedi replied.

"You already met my sister Yang!"

"Yo!" the blonde boxer raised her hand, beaming a wide smile at Karek.

"Over here is my partner, Weiss!"

"Hello," the heiress said, staring coldly at the young Jedi.

"And this is Blake!"

As Karek turned his head to the black-haired faunus, the first thing he noticed were her bright, yellow-

He jerked his head and began to breathe heavily, startling the four girls.

"I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?" Blake questioned the young Jedi.

"No, it's nothing," Karek replied, making sure to avoid eye contact with the faunus as he straightened his back and rested his arms on the table. "Don't worry about it."

Blake became curious, knowing that the male student was obviously lying, but decided to leave it be.

"Hey, what's gotten into you pretty boy?" Yang gasped and brought her hands to her mouth. "Don't tell me it was love at first sight!"

"Knock it off, Yang!" the heiress scolded her bold teammate.

"What?" the blonde boxer shrugged. "Can't a girl have her fun?"

The sound of bells filled the room, signalling the end of lunch period. It was then that Karek realized he had forgotten to get a meal for himself, feeling his stomach rebuke him for not nourishing it.

"Well, it was a pleasure girls," the young Jedi commented before leaving his seat.

"Wait!" Ruby called out to the young Jedi. Karek stopped and turned to the young huntress.

"Since it's a Friday, my team was planning on going into town after classes. Wanna join us? It'd be fun!"

Before he could deny her request, the blonde boxer put words into Karek's mouth.

"Of course he would! Who wants to be in their dorms studying on a Friday anyways?"

The young Jedi wanted to refute what Yang had said, but realized that the young huntress' proposal was actually not a bad idea. Not only would it allow him to relax, it was the perfect opportunity to learn first-hand about the system he was on.

"If my team can come along as well, then I don't see why not."

Ruby and her sister cheered at the young Jedi's response.

"Perfect! See ya at the port around 6!" the young huntress replied, waving as she and the four girls exited the cafeteria.

As Karek returned to this team, two individuals who had overheard the conversation were more than pleased with what they had heard. Taking out their scrolls, they contacted their leader and notified them of the group's plans.

 _'Excellent work,'_ the voice replied, 'You _two know what to do...'_

* * *

After classes were finished, team KSTL and RWBY met on the shuttles for Vale. It had been awhile since Karek had been on an aircraft, and for a very good reason, so he was glad their trip did not end in a crash-landing.

As the young Jedi made his way off the shuttle, he became captivated by the architecture of the city. The endless asphalt roads were filled with people, and the meticulously-designed stone buildings were something worth admiring. The scene somewhat reminded him of his home, giving him a nostalgic feeling as the two teams walked down the busy street.

"So guys, where do we wanna go first?" the blonde boxer asked her team.

"I was thinking of going back to that weapons shop!" Ruby said. "I didn't really get to browse the entire store last time!"

"Why don't we all just go to a cafe and decide what we want to do from there?" Weiss proposed, clearly expressing her disapproval of her partner's idea. "It would be much smarter to do that."

"How about you guys?" Yang turned to the four boys behind her who were distracted by their unfamiliar surroundings.

"Guys!" the blonde boxer yelled, gaining the attention of the now startled team.

"Where da ya guys wanna go?"

The fours boys looked at each other, hoping one of them would come up with an answer. Thinking quickly, Karek replied to the blonde boxer.

"Actually, we wanted to-"

Shattered pieces of glass flew into the streets from one of the buildings ahead, causing citizens to panic and run from the source of the alarm. Two characters in black robes jumped out the broken window, sprinting down the street with cases in their hands. A man in a leather apron ran out of the building, frantically turning his head to the two characters.

"Stop! Thieves!"

Without further hesitation, team RWBY began to pursue the hooded bandits, leaving behind the four boys.

"Hurry up! They're getting away!" Yang yelled at team KSTL. Karek knew that what the girls were doing was foolish, but joined the chase regardless as his teammates followed.

The two thieves were quick to notice the eight students behind them, throwing pedestrians and trash cans out of their way as they fled their pursuers. The students began to pick up their pace as well, closing the distance between them and the hooded characters. The thieves entered one of the side alleys with the hunters close behind them, entering one of the doors at the end of the pathway.

The blonde boxer kicked open the metal entrance as the group continued their chase. However, the thieves had disappeared, and the eight students found themselves in a pitch black room as the door slammed shut behind them. They instinctively covered their eyes as the warehouse lights turned on, revealing the rows of thugs which were surrounding them.

 _'What is it with me getting into situations like this?'_ the young Jedi muttered under his breath as the students entered their battle stances.

Footsteps echoed throughout the warehouse as an orange-haired man in a bowler hat made his way to the front of the line of mercenaries. He rested his hands on his cane and smirked as he examined the foolish students.

"Well, look at what we have here!" Torchwick sarcastically called out to the group. "Red, some meddling kids, and..." The orange-haired crook turned his head to Karek, smiling proudly as he addressed the young Jedi. "You..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:**

 **LOOK AT ME, I'M ALL BOLD NOW!**

 **Hello once again, and welcome to my next chapter for "The Hunt of The Jedi"!**

 **A quick note I would like to make before this starts is that I have been receiving notifications from users that there were no new chapters, even though they had been notified of a new one.**

 **First, thanks for anxiously awaiting my work!**

 **Secondly, I think the cause of this "glitch" is because I have been editing my chapters once in awhile after noticing some mistakes in my work. So please do not mind this! Besides, I'll only be uploading a new chapter every Sunday as stated earlier.**

 **Another thing I would love to make note of is that this series now has over 3,000 views! I am super happy that you are all enjoying this series as much as I enjoy writing them!**

 **Well, I guess that's all for now! Time to get to the action!**

* * *

The vibrations of clockwork parts were the only thing Ozpin heard as he worked away at his desk. Although he would have preferred to be working with the two in the vault, it would be inconvenient if the documents for the Vytal Festival were not complete. Regardless, the headmaster continued to type freely on the holographic keyboard, hoping that he would be done before midnight.

Suddenly the holographic screen became crimson as a video appeared. It took a moment for Ozpin to realize that the android's emergency protocol had been activated, showing the silver-haired hunter the view of the androids. To the headmaster's shock, he instantly recognized the orange-haired criminal and the masks of the soldiers surrounding the students.

Ozpin cursed under his breath as he dashed towards the elevator and took out his scroll.

"Goodwitch!"

A startled blond huntress appeared on the screen, taken aback by the headmaster's uneasy tone.

"What is it, Professor?"

"Get to the shuttle now! Roman and the White Fang have found Karek!"

* * *

The young Jedi stared into the eyes of the orange-haired man, puzzled that the man recognized him. The criminal broke the silence as he turned his back to the students.

"Well, as much as I enjoy spending time with you lovely ladies, I'm afraid we'll have to cut our date a little short..."

As Roman walked away, he gave one final command to the masked mercenaries.

"We need the boy alive, but kill the others."

At the criminal's command, the rebels charged at team RWBY and KSTL; unsheathing their swords as they howled their battle cries.

"No guns this time?" the blonde boxer jeered. "You're making this too easy for us!"

Yang was the first to meet the masked mercenaries' attacks. She laughed as she effortlessly evaded their novice attacks and sent them flying off their feet.

Ruby joined her sister in combat, swinging the colossal scythe as if it was weightless. With the use of her semblance, she would teleport in an instant from one enemy to another, not giving her opponent enough time to counter her onslaught.

The heiress and the faunus stood with their backs together at the masked mercenaries. Although Blake was reluctant to strike at her own kind, Weiss seemed to enjoy the sight of a soldier falling to the ground as she elegantly maneuvered hr blade.

* * *

While the masked men were distracted by team RWBY, the young Jedi turned to his own teammates.

"You three need to get to safety! I'll-"

"PRIMARY DIRECTIVE ACTIVATED," the three droids spoke in unison.

Theo began to quickly scan the crowd of mercenaries, gathering information of their combat abilities and weaknesses. After determining a battle plan, Lance alerted the two teammates who were awaiting his command.

"Attack Pattern 1! Execute!"

The two nodded, readying themselves for combat. Red armor began to appear from the arms and legs of Shaun, completely covering the red brawn's limbs. With a smirk on his mouth, he pounded his fists together before joining the fight, sprinting at incredible speed towards the terrified foes.

The silent android reached behind him and grabbed his weapon, extending the collapsed bow in front of him. Lance readied his arrows, equipping them with electric arrowheads.

In the corner of his eye, Theo noticed the doors to his right open and notified his two teammates.

"Twelve mercenaries armed with combat rifles have just entered the far east side of the warehouse! Take them out first!"

Nodding, Lance readied his bow and took aim at his targets. The silent droid stunned the masked mercenaries as the red brawn would follow up with a single blow to finish them.

"Three!...Four!"

The young Jedi stared in awe at the spectacle of hunters and huntresses in combat. The once large crowd was now shrinking with every second, now leaving only half the masked mercenaries standing. It was then that Karek suddenly remembered the orange-haired criminal, and began using his senses to locate them. The young Jedi felt their presence above him, looking up as he watched the man run across the mezzanine.

Karek began chasing after Roman, leaving the side of the blonde droid.

"Leader, don't!" Lance called out. "It's too dangerous!" His pleas did not change the young Jedi's mind, however, as he continued to charge at the mercenaries in front of him.

* * *

As the blonde boxer met her next opponent, she noticed that they were already laying motionless on the floor. Confused, she quickly turned to see the red brawn take down the masked thugs with single strikes as the silent boy assisted him with his arrows. Chuckling to herself, she yelled out to her team.

"Come on guys! We can't let the boys win!"

"This isn't a game, Yang!" the heiress furiously responded as she continued to fight alongside the black-haired faunus.

"Less chit-chat, more combat!"

Weiss yelled in anger, utilizing her rage by charging at the thugs. With a single swing of her rapier, three thugs cried out in agony as they fell to the floor.

"That a girl, Weiss!" the young huntress complimented her teammate.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

Karek looked around him for a way to get up to the mezzanine, noticing a stack of shipping containers to his left. He sprinted towards them and rapidly hurtled the metal crates, landing in front of the exit door.

Realizing that his escape had been blocked, Roman raised his hands and slowly began to back away from the young Jedi.

"So, I'm guessing a conversation is out of the question?"

With a final attack from the blonde boxer, the last of the masked mercenaries fell to the ground. The students looked around to make sure there were no mo foes to fight before resigning their weapons. The blonde boxer jumped and lifted her arms as she celebrated their victory.

"Woo hoo! Did you see that, pretty boy?! Was I awesome, or was I capital A-AWESOME?!"

Yang looked around for the young Jedi, but did not find him. The smile from her face began to fade as she became more concerned.

"Hey, where did you go?"

"Leader!"

Theo called out to the young Jedi on the mezzanine above him. Everyone looked up to where the blonde android was looking, watching as the young Jedi walked with his arm extended towards the orange-haired criminal.

"You're going to tell me everything you know right now."

"Now let's be reasonable, young man," Roman tried to change Karek's mind. "I don't want to hurt you! I just want to-"

The glass ceiling suddenly collapsed as a large aircraft crashed into the warehouse, startling everyone inside. Roman took the opportunity to charge at the young Jedi, stunning Karek before locking his arms behind his back. The orange-haired criminal took out a revolver and aimed it at Karek's head as he slowly made his way towards the exit behind him, taking the young Jedi as his hostage.

"Karek!" the blonde boxer yelled out.

The shuttle doors opened and a blonde huntress readied her crop, aiming carefully at the criminal.

"Don't even try, blondie!" Roman called out. "You and I both know that this runt's better off alive than dead!"

Ignoring the thug's bluff, the blonde huntress swiftly sent an array of blasts behind Roman. While he was startled, Karek instinctively thrusted his head backwards. The orange-haired criminal lost his grip of the young Jedi as he brought his hands to his nose, cussing under his breath as blood began running down his mouth. Before Roman could recover, however, his limbs locked themselves to his body as he rose into the air.

Karek turned around to see the blonde huntress use her semblance to capture him, shocked that he was not the only one with similar abilities.

"Dammit!" the orange-haired criminal yelled as Goodwitch brought him into the shuttle.

The young Jedi felt the mezzanine below him rattle, looking up to his team and team RWBY as they ran towards him.

"I'm alright, everyone," the young Jedi addressed them to assure his own safety. Yang, however, sprinted past her team and embraced Karek, nearly squeezing the life out of him.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again, 'kay?!"

After a brief intimate moment, the blonde huntress let go and chuckled at the young Jedi. Karek nodded as a smile came across his face, thankful that she was concerned for him. Before he could reply, however, the students heard the sound of sirens and screeching tires. The noise grew stronger and louder as the police cars sped towards the warehouse.

"Get in!" Goodwitch commanded the students.

Without hesitation, team RWBY and KSTL jumped off the mezzanine and onto the shuttle. The door closed behind them as the ship flew off into the night sky.

* * *

After the flight back to Beacon, the young Jedi was once again in the headmaster's office. But this time, a familiar blonde huntress was in the room with him and the silver-haired hunter.

"Your behaviour tonight was unacceptable, Mr. Suto!" Goodwitch scolded the young Jedi. "Why would you be foolish enough to get yourself into such a dangerous situation?!"

"I-"

"And why would you even think about taking on an internationally wanted criminal on your own?! We have-"

Ozpin placed his hand on the blonde huntress' shoulder to silence her, taking a sip from his mug before addressing the young Jedi.

"I'm afraid Professor Goodwitch is right, Karek. Even though I allow my students to take risks, you of all people should know that you are the exception to this."

Karek looked up at the silver-haired hunter, eyeing between him and Goodwitch.

"Don't worry. She already knows who you are."

Looking over at the angry blonde huntress, the young Jedi sighed with relief. She must have been the person Ozpin referred to as 'we'.

"With that being said, you should not wander off outside the academy grounds again, with or without your friends. The risk of you being captured is far too great, which has been made blatantly obvious tonight."

Karek contemplated the headmaster's words, recalling the past events of the day. The fight with the blonde boxer, his discussion with Ozpin earlier, the encounter with the criminal organization. Something about all of it was not making sense...

"Well, we've all had a long and eventful day, so we should all get-"

"Tell me the truth," Karek interrupted Ozpin.

The two professors were taken aback by the young Jedi's statement.

"What I told you was the truth-"

"No. You told me that it was my knowledge that would help save your world, and that others were also after me because of what I knew. But that was not the whole truth, was it?"

Ozpin and Goodwitch exchanged hesitant glances, but before either of them could respond, the young Jedi spoke again.

"Professor Goodwitch forced me into a fight earlier this morning against an opponent who could have easily killed me. You even had a recording of the fight to analyze which Ozpin showed me during our meeting. Why would you say that my knowledge is what is most important but have me take part in a duel where the risk of death is obvious?"

The blonde huntress widened her eyes in shock, yet remained silent as Karek continued.

"And why would an entire criminal organization be after my 'knowledge' if they cannot use it? Not only are they anything but scientists, they don't have any of the parts from my ship to make use of what I know."

Karek stood from his seat and placed his hands behind his back.

"No more dodging my questions. No more keeping secrets. If I am truly as important as you say I am, then tell me everything."

Goodwitch quickly looked over at Ozpin who continued to stare at the young Jedi. Sighing, he placed his mug down and nodded.

"Come with me."

Ozpin made his way towards the elevator and notioned Karek and Goodwitch to follow him.

* * *

The two professors stepped out of the elevator as they arrived at their destination. The young Jedi followed along behind them, observing the vast underground chamber. A few lanterns were all that illuminated the seemingly endless chasm, their emerald flames reflecting off the limestone floor.

"Very few people know about this place," Goodwitch addressed the young Jedi behind her, "and for a very good reason."

As the three continued walking, Karek noticed a familiar spacecraft to his left. He recognized it to be the ship he had used to reach this system, perfectly restored and operational. Although he was surprised by this, he decided not to question the two professor whom did not pay any attention to it.

After walking for awhile, the three stopped in front of two metal coffins. Within one of them, a motionless young girl slept in a comatose state. The young Jedi became curious as he sensed a strong power from her.

"This girl..." Karek spoke in a shocked tone. "She is strong with the Force."

The two professors turned to the young Jedi.

"She is one of four maidens who protect this world from those who seek to destroy it," Ozpin explained. "When I first met you, I felt the exact same presence as her from you, but I kept this hidden from you because I was not certain whether I could fully trust you or not."

"But how is this even possible?" the young Jedi questioned. "How could there be Jedi on this system?"

"That, we are uncertain of," the blonde huntress responded. "But what is more important right now is that for the first time in history, someone is trying to capture the maidens and take their power. For now, the other three maidens are safe," Goodwitch frowned as she turned to the motionless girl, "but she was not so fortunate."

"This is why you are needed," Ozpin addressed Karek. "As we speak, a great evil is growing in the shadows that we are not ready for. We do not know who they are or when they will strike. But when the times comes, we must be ready."

Karek remained silent, contemplating what was just revealed to him. It was all so much to think about, and much of it did not make any sense. Force users, a great evil, and an imminent war? It was as if he had never left Coruscant, but now he was far more important than just a Jedi Knight.

"I will ask you once again, Karek Suto," Ozpin said as he and Goodwitch turned towards him. "Will you help us?"

The young Jedi looked up at the two professors who stood before him awaiting his answer. Karek's feelings told him to trust them once again, even though he also felt afraid of doing so. After giving a deep sigh, he gave them his answer.

"I will..."

* * *

The orange-haired criminal felt claustrophobic in his new cell. Even though he was more than glad to have gotten out of that interrogation room with that cocky general, it was not as if he was enjoying this any more. Although he did congratulate himself for cracking a few jokes, primarily about how close he was to the blonde huntress during the shuttle ride, which made the general all the more angry. The look on his face was priceless.

'How very disappointing, Roman,' a familiar voice spoke into his hidden earpiece, disrupting his pleasant train of thought. 'I had more faith in you...'

The criminal sat up in his cell and growled before replying.

"Cut the crap! I did the best I could!"

'And you dare call yourself a man?'

He was about to retort the woman's remark, but decided to keep their discussion short before a guard came by.

"The recordings those kids stole only showed him swinging that giant glow stick of his and blasting air at Rapunzel! How was I suppose to use any of that to prepare for him!"

'Well, you know what they say;' the seductress replied, 'if you want a job done right, you have to do it yourself..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes:**

 **Hello once again! Welcome to the next chapter of this amazing series!**

 **I have one very important announcement I must make before this chapter begins;**

 _ **I will NOT be posting a new chapter next week on February 7, 2016!**_

 **Now I know many of you will not like this news, but hear me out first!**

 **I have a very important event I must go to over the weekend, so I will not be able to post a new chapter while I'm gone.**

 **NO, the series is NOT** **over.**

 **YES, I will be continuing the series as of _ February 14, 2016!_**

 **And YES, I ALSO DO NEED THE BREAK! Thanks for asking!**

 **To also make up for it, I have spent double the amount of time I usually take writing a chapter to bring you guys this amazing _DOUBLE-LENGTH CHAPTER_!**

 **Thank you all for understanding, and enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

The young Jedi meditated on the floor, slowing his breathing as he cleared his mind of all hindrances. He could feel the Force surrounding him; the vast energy of the universe which flowed through him and all things. For a moment, Karek had found his inner peace, until the buzzer sounded to signal the beginning of the match.

Team CRDL let out a fearful scream as they reluctantly charged towards team KSTL, only to be blinded by an incoming arrow. The sudden flash startled the young hunters, causing them to break their formation and falter their battle stances. Before they could recover, however, Shaun and Karek began their assault on team CRDL's blind side.

"Crap!" the mace-wielding bully cried out.

The red brawn dashed towards Sky; the halberd-wielding bully narrowly avoiding Shaun's swing. Before he could counter, however, an arrow made it's mark on his back; sending a shock through his body which caused him to drop his weapon and fall to his knees. Shaun took the prime opportunity to land a solid blow in the middle of the young hunter's torso, sending him flying out of the arena.

 _'RING OUT.'_

The red brawn nodded to his silent teammate in the distance, who returned the gesture as he readied another arrow.

Meanwhile, Karek charged for Dove and Russel, readying their blades to swiftly defeat their foolish opponent. The two cursed under their breath when their weapons swung at air, and were suddenly knocked back by the young Jedi's blast.

"Forget him!" their leader cried out. "Get those two!"

The two young hunters turned to where Cardin was pointing. They had almost forgotten the other two members of team KSTL. The three members of team CRDL nodded and mischievously grinned before sprinting towards Lance and Theo. The blonde android quickly hid behind his silent teammate who was readying numerous bows at once for the young hunters' assault.

The mace-wielding bully screamed at the top of his lungs as he lifted his weapon, preparing a lethal swing for the archer. Yet by surprise, he screamed as his body flew backwards into the air. Before he could even think about what had just happened, Cardin screamed in horror as the young Jedi appeared above him and sent him plunging towards the ground.

 _'AURA DEPLETED,'_ the automated system announced as the arena rattled from the mace-wielding bully's impact.

The two remaining members of team CRDL watched in shock as their leader struggle to get himself up.

"Boss!" the two yelled as they ran towards their leader. Before they could move, however, they found themselves surrounded by team KSTL, and quickly dropped their weapons.

"We surrender! We surrender!"

 _'TEAM KSTL. VICTORY.'_

The sound of cheers and applause echoed in the classroom as the lights turned on, fully illuminating the room. Team KSTL faced the students as they continued to give them a standing ovation, turning to one another as they congratulated each other. They were more than satisfied that the past week of intense, team-based training they went through was now worth it.

"Dammit!" Cardin yelled as he brought himself to his feet, pushing away his worried teammates as he did so. The mace-wielding bully stormed out of the classroom as his team followed behind him, swearing that he would have his revenge on team KSTL someday.

"Well done team KSTL," Goodwitch addressed the four boys as she made her way towards them. "Your victory today was well deserved. Mr Suto, your offensive skills in particular have certainly progressed."

The young Jedi nodded as he accepted the blonde huntress' comment; his teammates patting him on the back as he did so. The school bell rang to announce the end of the period, and the students began rushing out of their desks to get to their next class.

"Before you are dismissed," Goodwitch announced, stopping the students before they left, "I would like to remind you all of the Beacon Dance tonight. The foreign students participating in the Vytal Festival will also be going to the dance, so be on your best behavior. Remember, you are not only representing Beacon Academy, but also the finest hunters and huntresses in all of Vale."

She observed the sullen expressions of the students watching her, sighing before addressing them once more.

"And, of course, do try to have fun..."

The students cheered as they rushed out of the classroom. The blonde huntress shook her head before dismissing team KSTL as well, congratulating them once again for their win. As the four boys made their way up the stairs, Karek's scroll received a notification from the headmaster. Knowing what it meant, the three droids nodded before the young Jedi rushed past them towards the exit. Before he could make his way to Ozpin's office, however, a familiar blonde boxer blocked the doorway.

"Great fightin' today, pretty boy!" Yang congratulated Karek as she slapped him on his left shoulder. He briefly comforted the assaulted area on his arm before replying to the cheerful huntress.

"Sorry. I'll have to-"

"YOU WERE SO COOL!" Ruby interrupted, leaning towards Karek as she beamed a huge smile. "You don't even use a weapon, but you still kick all the butts with that awesome semblance of yours! You gotta teach me how you do it! I wanna-"

Before she could continue, however, Weiss grabbed the young huntress by her hood and began dragging her off to their next class. Ruby's pleas and calls for help faded as she and her partner disappeared into another hallway. After the young huntress could no longer be heard, the black-haired faunus cleared her throat to break the awkward silence.

"You did great today," Blake complimented the young Jedi.

"Thank you," Karek replied, making sure not to make eye contact as he returned her compliment. "I can say the same to you as well."

The blonde boxer stared suspiciously at the young Jedi; puzzled over his peculiar behavior. Before she could speak, however, Karek's scroll vibrated, reminding him of what he was suppose to be doing.

"I really do apologize, but I must get going." The young Jedi waved at the two girls as he excused himself. "I'll see you later."

"Hey!" Yang called out to Karek, but he did not turn or stop as he continued down the corridor.

"Don't worry, Yang," Blake comforted her teammate. "I'm sure it's not what you think."

The blonde boxer looked back at the faunus and nodded before the two made their way to their next class, secretly hoping that her partner was right...

* * *

"You're late," Ozpin said bluntly to Karek as he exited the elevator. The young Jedi lowered his gaze as he recalled his uncomfortable encounter with team RWBY earlier.

"I was...Occupied."

The headmaster raised an eyebrow as he wondered what he had meant, but decided that it was not important.

"No matter," the silver-haired hunter commented, taking a sip from his mug before continuing. "I need you to go to the dance with me tonight."

Karek looked up at Ozpin, confused by what the headmaster had just said.

"Pardon?"

"The dance. You are aware of it, of course?"

"I am," the young Jedi replied hastily, breaking his gaze with Ozpin as he did so. "However...Why exactly?"

"That should be obvious," the silver-haired hunter said as he made his way towards Karek. The young Jedi did not want to believe what was going on, cursing his conscious for putting unclean thoughts in his head. His heart began to fail when the headmaster stopped a few feet in front of him.

"There will be many people attending the dance tonight, including the foreign students and headmasters here for the Vytal Festival. There is a high probability that the enemy will exploit this 'opportunity' to begin their attack, so we must be ready for them. If harm is to come to any one of the foreign VIP's, the other countries will surely put the blame on us and start a war."

Karek gave a deep sigh after hearing the headmaster's words, relieved that his thoughts were false.

"I see," the young Jedi replied, a faint smile of relief forming on his face. Once again, Ozpin disregarded Karek's peculiar behavior before continuing.

"I'll have some tuxedo's sent to your dorm room for you and your team. And this time, it would be best if you brought your weapon as well, just in case. I will see you tonight."

The young Jedi nodded before making his way towards the elevator.

"One last thing," the silver-haired hunter called out to Karek. The young Jedi stopped and turned to the headmaster. "Make sure to be there on time..."

* * *

Team KSTL was at the dance earlier than most. Not just because of the secret importance of their attendance, but to make sure that Ozpin didn't have a reason to pester the young Jedi later. He had even made sure to bring his light saber with him, reaching for the metal hilt on his belt to check again. The young Jedi hoped he would not need it tonight, even though he had a strong feeling that he would.

As the four boys entered through the large wooden doors, they were astonished by the lavish ball room. Pink ribbons spread across the ceiling; held up by chandeliers and with colorful balloons attached to them, and blue neon lights beamed up the walls and reflected upon the mirror-like floor. Karek was impressed, to say the least, but he knew that he could not allow himself to be easily distracted so easily for the rest of the night.

"Hey pretty boy! Didn't think ya'd show up!"

The young Jedi turned to the cheerful blonde boxer behind the podium.

"Good evening, Yang," Karek replied, forming a small smile on his face. The blonde boxer broke her gaze for a moment before replying.

"So? How do I look?"

Yang placed her hands behind her as she straightened her back, eagerly awaiting the young Jedi's reply. Karek examined the blonde boxer; taking notice of her plain, white dress and some light make-up on her face.

"Surprisingly simple for a girl of your tastes."

Yang quickly leaned over the podium and punched Karek in the chest, but it was not as hard as the young Jedi expected it to be.

"Just for that stupid comment, you owe me a dance later! Got it?" the blonde boxer pointed at him.

"Don't count on it," he replied, knowing he would likely not have time for fun and games tonight.

The young Jedi looked up at the blonde boxer, noticing her smile slowly beginning to fade. Yang quickly lowered her head and flipped through the attendance list for team KSTL, marking them off the list before looking up again.

"Alright, you're all set! Have a good time!"

Karek was glad that the blonde boxer had returned to her normal self, nodding before he and his team made their way to the dance floor.

"Let's go over the plan once more," the young Jedi addressed his team discreetly. "Shaun and I will take the east side, and you two will take the west side. If any of us notices something suspicious, notify everyone on your scroll. And remember; no distractions."

The four nodded before making their way to their separate positions, observing the ballroom entrance as more students began to arrive.

"Hello Karek," a familiar silver-haired hunter said as he stood next to the young Jedi. "Glad you could come."

"Likewise," Karek replied while keeping his gaze on the entrance.

"I hope that the suit I provided was to your liking."

"Yes," the young Jedi briefly commented.

"Good," Ozpin said, resting his hands on his cane. "It will be a long night, after all..."

* * *

After about half an hour, everyone had arrived to the dance. The ball room was now filled with formally dressed students and headmasters, making it harder for Karek to scan the crowd. Looking over at his two teammates on the opposite side of the room, he noticed that Lance and Theo were surrounded by at least a dozen female students. Karek was about to go over to them until Ozpin addressed him.

"Anything?"

The young Jedi sighed before replying.

"Nothing," Karek said, bringing his hand to his chin. "I haven't sensed any disturbances at all tonight. They might be-"

Suddenly, the young Jedi was interrupted when a familiar blonde boxer grabbed his hand and began pulling him towards the crowd of students.

"Yang? What are you doing?"

"Don't ya remember?" she looked over her shoulder while continuing to pull Karek. "Ya owe me, pretty boy!"

Before he could refute, however, the young Jedi felt Yang's hand on his lower back as she pulled the two of them closer together. Orchestral music began to play, and Karek found himself stumbling as the blonde boxer began to move.

"Do ya got two left feet or somethin'?!"

"I cannot dance!"

"Figures. Just follow my lead!"

The young Jedi did as Yang told him, struggling before mirroring her movements and footwork.

"See? Nothin' to it!" the blonde boxer cheered, beaming a wide smile to celebrate the young Jedi's success.

As the elegant melody continued playing, Karek became lost in the dance. It was as if he and Yang were the only two in the room; maybe even the only two in the world. And for the first time, Karek began to feel an emotion that was unfamiliar to him; an emotion which made his chest warm and his mind lose control over his own body. What was it?

The young Jedi was not able to contemplate this, however, as he began to sense a dark presence. He quickly returned to reality and let go of the blonde boxer, searching the area around him for the source of the disturbance.

"Karek? What going on?"

Karek ignored Yang as he continued to sense the aura. As the young Jedi turned to look at the entrance to the ball room, his gaze met with the green eyes of an orange-haired man in a bowler cap.

 _'Impossible...'_

The young Jedi began to make his way towards the man, who gave him a mischievous grin before running out the door. Karek broke into a sprint and began shoving students out of the way, leaving behind the blonde boxer.

"Wait!" Yang called out, but to no use.

As the blonde boxer chased after Karek, creating a scene which disturbed many of the students, the three androids were quick to notice their leader run out the room. Without hesitation, they left their stations and joined Yang in her pursuit.

* * *

Karek dashed down the dark hallway, sprinting faster whenever he would lose sight of the orange-haired criminal.

"Karek!" a voice cried behind him, but he ignored it as he continued his pursuit.

The young Jedi turned down the left corridor where the criminal ran into, nearly colliding into the wall. As Karek dashed through the main lobby, he watched as the orange-haired man barged past the entrance doors to the academy. The young Jedi quickly caught up to him, thrusting the doors out of his way as he made his way down the stairs.

Karek chasing after the criminal who was making his way towards the docking zone. After a long pursuit, the man stopped at the edge of the dock. The criminal turned to face the young Jedi, spreading his arms out as a grin formed on his face. Before Karek could attack, however, the orange-haired criminal began to fade; as if they were a cloud being carried off by the wind.

Karek stood frozen on the dock, perplexed by what had just occurred. How could it be that the man which he sensed was nothing more than an illusion? Was his mind playing tricks on him? No, it could not be, for the young Jedi still felt the same presence nearby.

Karek turned as the growing sound of footsteps behind him. The four students finally managed to catch up to him; the blonde boxer slapping him before screaming into his face.

"What the dust is wrong with you?! Why would you do somethin' so stupid like that?! You completely-"

Yang suddenly became startled when Karek activated his light saber; the green blade illuminating the dark space around him.

"Karek?"

"The enemy is here," the young Jedi addressed his teammates behind Yang.

The three droids acknowledged their leader's words and prepared themselves for combat. But when Lance reached behind him, he did not find his compact bow there.

"Looking for this?"

The three boys quickly turned towards the source of the voice behind them before numerous arrows pierced Lance's forehead. The silent android collapsed to the ground; his body twitching for a moment before becoming completely motionless.

"Lance!" Shaun cried out to his lifeless teammate.

Karek looked up at the three characters facing him. One was a young girl with mint green hair and red eyes; equipped with two bladed pistols aimed at him. The other was a young boy with silver hair and black attire with metal armor. The one holding Lance's bow, and the one he had felt the dark presence from, was a young woman with long black hair and yellow eyes-

'No!' Karek screamed in his mind as he brought his hands to his face. 'It's not them! It can't be!'

"You wretch!" the red brawn cried out at the sorceress. "I'll break your arms!"

Shaun charged at Cinder, but was sent flying back by the silver-haired assassin who landed a solid kick to his torso.

"That's no way to talk to a lady!"

The red brawn managed to recover quickly, evading another attack from Mercury. Theo was about to go to the aid of his red-haired teammate, but suddenly became ensnared by a metal chain. The green-haired girl charged towards him with her converted pistols in hands, ready to finish her opponent in a single attack. The android, however, maneuvered himself so that his attacker cut the chains, setting him free. The assassin turned behind her to find her attack unsuccessful, changing her weapons back into their pistol form to begin another attack.

* * *

The young Jedi tried to clear his mind of the memories; feeling the fear he felt that night control him once again. The blonde boxer had her hand on his shoulder as she tried to calm Karek, but to no avail.

"What's the matter?" Cinder mocked Karek as she slowly approached him. "Afraid, little boy?"

Karek tightened the grip on his light saber as he slowly brought himself up, staring into the eyes of the woman in front of him. The young Jedi could not allow his emotions and fears to control him. He knew what it was like to abandon his friends, and he would not allow his past to repeat itself.

"Good," the sorceress said. "It's more fun that way!"

Cinder swiftly summoned a fireball, sending it flying towards the young Jedi. Before he could deflect the attack, however, the blonde boxer absorbed the spell; her hair and eyes glowed as she screamed at the sorceress.

"Get away from him you bitch!"

* * *

Ozpin and Goodwitch continued to look around the ball room, looking for the four missing boys. The electronic music and the energetic students was not making their search any easier; making it nearly impossible for the headmaster and his assistant to focus.

Suddenly, the sound of numerous students' screams echoed across the room, starting everyone inside. The two professors rushed towards the distressed students on the balcony, looking into the distance at the battle taking place on the dock.

"Ozpin!"

"I know!" the headmaster yelled as he and the blonde huntress sprinted towards the door.

* * *

The blonde android continued narrowly dodging bullets and assaults from the green-haired assassin. His enhanced senses were beginning to wear at Emerald's patience, especially after she ran out of ammunition. Growing irritated, the assassin used her semblance to hide from the android's sight.

Theo frantically scanned the area to locate the assassin, unable to find her. Suddenly, the assassin re-appeared right in front of him, thrusting her blades through Theo's eyes before he could react. Retracting her weapons, the green-haired assassin made her way towards her companion as the android fell.

The red brawn heard the sound of his teammate collapse, turning to see Theo laying motionless on the ground.

"NO!"

"Stop whining!" the silver-haired assassin mocked him. "Androids don't have emotions!"

"SHUT UP!"

Turning back towards his opponent, Shaun sprinted at Mercury in a blind rage. The silver-haired assassin quickly raised his leg, firing numerous projectiles into the red brawn's face. Shaun's robotic body slid across the ground, stopping right in front of Mercury. He placed his foot on the android's head as he began to praise himself.

"And the crowd goes wild!" the silver-haired assassin cheered, raising his hands as he mimicked the sound of a cheering crowd.

"Quit screwing around!" Emerald scolded her companion. "Let's go!"

Before chasing after the green-haired assassin, Mercury crushed the head of the robot below him.

"Nice meeting you!"

* * *

The sorceress effortlessly blocked the blonde boxer's strikes while evading the young Jedi's blade, laughing as she watched the stamina drain from the two persistent fighters. She decided that the fight had gone on for long enough, however, and realized that this was the perfect opportunity to test the new powers she had stolen from the fall maiden.

Karek grasped his neck, dropping to his knees as his throat compressed. Yang quickly turned to the young Jedi, leaving herself open to the sorceress. The blonde boxer gasped as she felt a blade penetrate her lower back; her body going numb as the world faded to black.

"YANG!" the young Jedi cried out as he watched the young huntress collapse in front of him.

As his body began instinctively made it's way towards her, he felt an excruciating kick to his hand, causing Karek to lose his grip of the metal hilt. He cried out in pain as a metal chain forced his arms to become confined to his torso. The sorceress sneered at the apprehended young Jedi, examining her hand as she walked towards him.

"I must say, these new powers are quite useful. But... It's not quite enough to my liking."

Cinder reached into her belt pocket, retrieving a white glove.

"Don't worry, little boy," she said mockingly, extending her hand. "This will all be over soon..."

Karek shrieked as a black ooze latched onto his face and began to feel his strength leave his body. The young Jedi became overcome with fear, knowing that he was going to die. His mind raced with the memories of Coruscant and the few day he had spent on Remnant. Karek became angry; blaming himself for the deaths of his friends. Everyone who had ever put their trust in him died because of his weakness; because he was pathetic.

Then suddenly, the young Jedi felt an incredible hatred fill his heart. He could feel the vast power course through his body and overcome his mind...

 _The dark side..._

Karek wailed at the top of his lungs as lightning discharged from his body; the immense energy illuminating the darkness. Cinder and Mercury were quick to withdraw, but Emerald could not release her grip of the chain scythe as countless bolts shot through her body. Terrible pain was the last thing the green-haired assassin felt before her body fell to the ground.

As Karek rose from his knees, Mercury let out a curse before rushing towards him. Karek extended his arm to retrieve his light saber, effortlessly slicing the silver-haired assassin in half without even turning to face him.

The sorceress watched in horror as the young Jedi began walking towards her with his weapon in hand. As Cinder began to slowly backtrack, she frantically casted every spell she knew at Karek, but none of her attacks even fazed his advance. The sorceress suddenly found herself on the edge of the dock, looking over her shoulder at the waterfall below.

In a final attempt, Cinder tried to repel Karek with the fall maiden's abilities, but instead found her hands reaching for her throat as her feet lifted off the ground. The sorceress stared into the eyes of the young Jedi; his eyes filled with rage and it's color matching hers. So this is what her victims felt before they died...

* * *

The blonde boxer slowly opened her eyes and lifted herself off the ground. Yang groaned in pain as she grasped the area that had been pierced, but did not feel a blade there. She looked down and found a pile of black dust, which was once the blade, and remembered what had happened the moment before she blacked out.

Yang quickly turned her head to where she last saw the young Jedi, but instead found the two assassins motionless on the ground. The blonde boxer frantically searched the dock, looking for where Karek had gone. As she turned around, hey eyes widened in shock as she witnessed the young Jedi decapitate the sorceress.

Her cry echoed through the darkness, causing Karek to look back at the blonde boxer. Yang gazed into the yellow eyes of the young Jedi; tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. The young Jedi gasped as he realized that she was still alive, slowly came back to his senses.

Karek returned his attention to the headless sorceress in front of him; screaming as he let her body drop to the floor. He looked down upon the weapon he had used to kill the three assassins, letting it fall from his hand as it deactivated. The young Jedi's throat burned and eyes watered as he realized what he had just done.

The young Jedi turned when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. The headmaster and the blonde huntress realized that they had arrived too late as they found the lifeless bodies on the dock. Ozpin and Goodwitch rushed over towards the blonde boxer who was wounded, but Yang remained still and silent as she continued to stare at Karek.

The headmaster looked up at the young Jedi on the edge of the dock, realizing that he was the one who had killed the three assassins. Before he could call out to him, however, the blonde boxer screamed as the young Jedi fell backwards into the waterfall below.

"KAREK!"

Goodwitch kept her grip on Yang as the headmaster bolted to where Karek had just stood a moment before. The silver-haired hunter looked over the edge of the dock, searching for any sign of the young Jedi. Ozpin cursed under his breath, deeply regretting ever letting the boy out of his sight. The headmaster then noticed a metal hilt near his feet, picking it up before looking down at the waterfall one last time...

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes:**

 **Hello everyone, and Happy Valentine's Day! As promised, here is the next chapter for the series!**

 **I am aware that I published this a lot later than usual, but I guess I still met the deadline of February 14th, right?**

 **To be honest, though, I was taken aback a bit since I had a lot to do for university and family last week. I still managed to do this, though, which I am very proud of!**

 **I am also very happy that I received a lot of positive feedback on my last chapter! I wasn't sure how it was going to turn out, and I even avoided e-mails related to Chapter 7 for the LONGEST time! But once I found the courage to finally open one, it was nothing but positive feedback! Thanks everyone!**

 **Alright, now for the moment we've all been waiting 2 weeks for! Let's do this!**

* * *

The blonde boxer was isolated in the infirmary. The only sound she could hear was the buzzing of the holographic television. This is why Yang loathed places like this. Everything she hated; being alone, ignored, inactive and silent, was all a part of being in a hospital. But the worst of it all was the doctors.

All they ever did was check up on her once every hour or so while briefly flipping through a clipboard; pretending that they understood what they were reading. It was obvious to the blonde boxer that they were only acting like they cared about her existence. The only reason they did was because they were getting paid to do so.

Before she continued on her train of thought, Yang turned her head as the infirmary doors swung open. The man in the white coat did not make his way to her, however. Instead, he held open the door as four familiar girls made their way inside. They stood frozen for a moment when they found the blonde boxer, but then dashed towards her bed.

"Yang!" the young leader cried as she embraced her. The blonde boxer was slow to return her sister's gesture; her mouth slowly forming into a light smile as she did so. Ruby took a long time to cherish the moment before finally letting go, wiping her eyes as the black-haired faunus addressed her partner.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'll be fine," Yang bluntly replied as she hovered her hand over her stitched area. As she lifted her head to see her teammates, she noticed some familiar faces on the television behind them.

"Turn that up," the blonde boxer commanded as she pointed to the protection.

Quickly reacting, the heiress reached for the remote on the small table and increased the volume.

 _'-Although details are vague, we can confirm that these seven students are currently missing while another is in the school's infirmary in critical condition. We have yet to receive any word from the-'_

The reporters suddenly went into a frenzy as the doors to the academy opened. The silver-haired headmaster and his blonde assistant made their way towards the glass podium, raising their hands to silence the crowd.

 _'Professor Ozpin! Can you tell us what exactly happened last night?'_

The man cleared his throat before replying.

 _'Last night, our school was attacked by an unknown terrorist organization-'_

Once again, Ozpin had to gesture to the reporters to silence them.

 _'Three members from this anonymous group managed to enter our academy under the guise of foreign students attending for the Vytal Festival. Myself, along with others, highly suspect these individuals to also be responsible for the explosion near this academy.'_

'What about the missing students?'

The headmaster turned his head towards the blonde huntress; the two lightly nodding before he returned his attention to the crowd.

 _'It is my regret to inform you that these students are not missing; they are dead.'_

More noise, then silence.

 _'Three of these students were the terrorists that were responsible for the death of four Beacon Students.'_

 _'Who was the one who killed these terrorists?'_

 _'That's classified.'_

 _'What is to happen to the Vytal Festival?'_

 _'The Vytal Festival shall commence as scheduled this week. Rest assured, our security personnel will ensure that there shall be no further threats to anyone attending the festival. That will be all.'_

As the broadcast ended, the three members of RWBY turned their attention back to the blonde boxer. Yang clenched her first as she recalled the painful memories that brought her to the hospital.

"Yang-"

"DAMMIT!" the blonde boxer screamed as she slammed her fist into the wall behind her. Yang remained silent for a moment before speaking again to her shocked teammates.

"I need to be alone right now..."

The three girls did not speak; turning to one another before slowly leaving the infirmary. When the door closed behind them, Yang retracted her fist and looked down upon her now blemished hand. Tears began to fall onto the wounds as Yang tried to hold them back, but to no use...

* * *

The young Jedi slowly opened his eyes as he regained consciousness; staring at a wooden ceiling as he laid under the covers of a bed. He turned his head slowly to further explore his new surroundings; the first thing he noticed being the crackling fireplace and the black cauldron above it. Karek could feel its' pleasant warmth, even from the other side of the room.

The young Jedi began slowly lifting himself up, but almost screamed as immense pain shot up his spine. After taking some time to rest after sitting up, the young Jedi placed his hands to the source of the pain; feeling the bandages over the gouges that had been made in his back.

Before he could think upon this, however, a cold breeze entered the room as an old man carrying some cleaved logs came inside. After shutting the door behind them, the man turned towards the bed and smiled.

"Ah, hello young man," he greeted the young Jedi as he made his way towards the fireplace. "I was wondering when you would wake up."

As the old man fed the crackling furnace and checked the cauldron, Karek continued to stare silently at the unfamiliar person.

"You are very lucky, you know. Grimm might have eaten you alive if I did not find you on the shore when I did."

The man took a ladle hanging near the fireplace and reached into the cauldron. He placed the soup into a wooden bowl and slowly walked towards Karek, sitting in a wooden stool next to his bed.

"Here you go," he said as he smiled and handed the bowl to Karek. The young Jedi bowed briefly as he accepted the meal. He took a slow sip from the wooden bowl; feeling the soup bring life back to his body. It was delicious; almost as good as the food he had back home.

"Thank you," Karek replied, returning the old man's grin.

"Oh, no need to thank me," he waved his hand at him. "I am just an old man doing what is right. It is not often that I have company, anyways."

The man waited until the young Jedi had finished his meal before continuing.

"I must ask, if you do not mind, about how you ended up here."

The smile slowly faded from Karek's face as he remembered what had happened over the past few days.

"It's a long story."

"We have all the time in Remnant," the old man replied warmly.

The young Jedi broke his gaze with the man and looked down at the wooden bowl in his hands; thinking about what he should say, or if he should say anything at all. After thinking about it for awhile, he realized that the old man clearly did so much for him, so it would be rude to refuse him. Karek took a deep sigh before deciding to speak.

"It all happened so fast, as if it was all just a dream. No," he clarified, "a nightmare."

The old man rested his chin on his hand as the young Jedi spoke.

"For the first, I felt as if I was truly living; that my existence had purpose. I was cared for, I was improving myself, and I found new friends. I was the happiest person in the world."

Karek closed his eyes for a moment and took another deep breath before continuing.

"But once again, I found myself in that same position I was trying so hard to avoid, and...and I was afraid. And in what I thought would be the final moments of my life, I lost control of myself and-"

The young Jedi gritted his teeth as the memories rushed through his mind. The old man stayed still in his stool as Karek calmed himself down.

"I'm sorry. What I just said must have sounded like utter nonsense."

He lifted his head to meet the gaze of the old man; but he was completely different that the man he saw before. His warm face was now one that was serious and disturbed; as if his eyes were searching his soul. The old man lowered his head and closed his eyes before breaking the silence.

"I sense the darkness within you, young Jedi," he spoke in an uneasy tone, "and it is greater than you think it is."

Karek widened his eyes at what the old man had just said.

"What?! But how-"

"I thought that I would never see another one of my kind as long as I lived. But not like this," the old man raised his head, but looked away from the young Jedi. "Not like this..."

"But how is this possible?" Karek questioned. "I thought that I was the only Jedi alive!"

The old man's mouth opened slightly as he returned his gaze to the young Jedi.

"What? What do you mean by this? What has happened?"

Karek was shocked that the old man did not know about Order 66; where had he been all this time? The young Jedi took a moment to think about how he should tell him, speaking again once he found the words.

"It pains me to say it, but the Jedi Order is no more. We were betrayed by the soldiers we had fought along side in many battles, and no one but I survived."

The old man lowered his shoulders and clutched his clutched; devastated by the young Jedi's words. After taking a moment to recollect himself, the man spoke again.

"Please...Tell me how this happened."

Karek continued to speak as he recalled the events of that horrible night...

* * *

Only the sounds of blaster fire and the cries of fallen Jedi resounded throughout the Jedi temple of Coruscant. What was once a place of peace and unity was now a war zone as an endless sea of Clone Troopers marched into the temple, slaughtering every Jedi in sight.

Karek stood at the side of his master and his best friend as they stood against the traitorous soldiers. They were the last surviving Jedi in their area, yet did not surrender; even as they watched their fellow Jedi die before them. After the last of the Clone Trooper squadron were defeated, the Jedi master gave her final order to the two Jedi knights.

"You two get to the council room and get the Padawans to safety! I'll fend the clones off for as long as we can!"

"Yes, Master Uldna!"

The two sprinted up the grand stairs before more white-armored soldiers arrived. Karek did not look back as he heard blaster fire behind him, but his friend turned and screamed as he watched the Jedi master collapse.

"No!"

The Clone Troopers immediately reacted to the young Jedi's scream and began firing at him. Without thinking, Karek grabbed his friend and quickly took cover behind a stone column.

"She's dead, Viktor!" Karek screamed as he grasped the young Jedi's shoulders.

"We can save her!"

"It's too late! We have to keep going! If we don't, those Padawan will die!"

Karek quickly activated his light saber as a Clone Trooper appeared at the top of the stairs. In an instant, the young Jedi deflected the blaster fire towards the soldier; the plasma beam penetrating the Clone Trooper's helmet.

"Come on!" Karek yelled as he extended his hand towards his friend. Viktor nodded and took the young Jedi's hand, following him as they continued on their mission. The two did not stop running as they continued to run through blaster fire. Karek and Viktor swiftly turned into the corridor on their left; sprinting at full speed as they saw their destination.

"The council room!" Viktor cried out. "We're gonna make it!"

Before the two reached the room, however, Karek suddenly halted as he began to felt a strong, dark presence. A hooded figured came out from one of the hallways and stood before the two young Jedi with his light saber in hand. Karek remained motionless as he stared into the Sith's yellow eyes. The young Jedi felt cold, alone and afraid; as if he was staring into the face of death.

He was going to die...

The young Jedi suddenly sprinted away from the Sith Lord; abandoning the side of his best friend.

"KARE-"

Viktor grasped his throat before he could finish his cry; falling to his knees as the Sith Lord walked towards him. Karek did not look back to his best friend as he continued to run; it was the last image Viktor saw before the world turned to black...

* * *

The old Jedi remained completely still on the stool; holding back his tears as Karek continued.

"I managed to escape the temple and found a ship. I flew as far away from that place as I could. I travelled so far that...well, that I ended up here I found a new home and a new life on this planet. Yet it was all away from me because of me; because once again I failed to protect those closest to me. Because I am afraid of death..."

The old man bowed his head; giving a brief moment of silence for the fallen Jedi before returning his gaze to Karek.

"I am truly sorry. No boy deserves to go through the pain which you have suffered."

The young Jedi shook his head.

"There's no reason to be. There's nothing you can do about it, anyways."

"But why do you fear death, young man?" the old man asked.

Karek furrowed his eyebrows as he responded.

"Isn't it obvious? Because death is the end."

The old man shook his head as he placed his hand on his forehead.

"Did your master not tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

 _'I am sorry, my Padawan...'_

Karek's face widened in shock from the sound of his master's voice. The young Jedi quickly looked around the room for the source of the sound.

"Master Uldna?!"

 _'It is my fault. I should have told you the truth, but I did not...'_

"Master!" Karek continued to cry out. "How can this be?! How can you still be alive?! Please, answer me!"

The young Jedi's plees were in vain, however, as he did not receive a response.

"Master..."

Karek lowered his head; questioning if he had gone insane

"What you just head was no illusion, young Jedi," the old man responded. "Your master, and many others, live in the life beyond this one; as one with the Force."

The young Jedi remained silent; looking up at the old man as he continued to speak.

"This path, however, is only possible for those who truly become one with the Force. I shall teach you to do this. Through my training, you will learn to overcome the dark side and become a true Jedi..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes:**

 **Hello once again, everyone!**

 **I was worried about whether I would finish this chapter on time because of my school work over the week. Thankfully, I managed to complete my school work just in time to make this chapter!**

 **I will be focusing more on the aspects of the Star Wars universe more than the RWBY universe for now on. I will also be taking my time with the development of the characters, so there will not be much action until the climax of the series!**

 **One last thing; this series has now reached 40 followers and over 5,000 views! I am very happy that this cross-over series is doing very well!**

 **Without further ado, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

 _'What's the matter? Afraid, little boy?'_

 _'YANG!'_

 _'This will all be over soon...'_

 _'I will destroy you...'_

* * *

Karek desperately gasped for air as he woke from the nightmare. The young Jedi could not remember the last time he had such horrible visions, but he stopped himself before he tried to. After finally slowing his breathing, he checked the wounds on his back, yet did not feel any pain when he did this. To his surprise, the wounds were healing at an incredible rate. Was it because of something the old man did?

As he thought about the old man, Karek suddenly remembered the events of last night.

 _'The training!'_ Karek screamed in his head.

Without a second thought, the young Jedi frantically looked around the room for the man, but did not find him. He grabbed the shirt near his bed and put it on as he sprinted towards the wooden door.

Karek quickly shielded his eyes and groaned as the sun blinded him. After he regained his sight, his mind went blank and heart stood still at the sight of the mountainous valley. He had never seen such a beautiful scene in his life. The gentle breeze made the flowers and the trees dance, the calm river below mirrored the lightly cloudy sky, and he felt as if the sun was warming his very soul.

 _Karek was dead..._

Or so he thought, until a familiar voice called out to him.

"Good morning young man!"

Karek felt his lips form a light smile as he returned the old man's gesture. The young Jedi made his way towards the Jedi Master in the garden; making sure not to step on the holes he was making.

"Master, when do we begin training?"

"In time, young Jedi. Ah, would you get that for me?" He pointed to the watering can to his left, but the young Jedi did not move.

"I do not want to waste any time-"

"I will teach you when I see that you are ready," the old man interrupted, pointing at the watering can once more as he continued to work.

Karek scorned the old man in his mind; questioning why he refused to train him. Was his garden really more important than his training? Even though he thought this, Karek felt as if he should do what the old man said for an unknown reason. Shaking his head in confusion, the young Jedi decided not to think about it any further as he retrieved the watering can.

* * *

Karek continued to assist the Jedi Master in the garden for what seemed like an entire day; only taking a single break to have a drink. After pulling out the last of the weeds in the field, the young Jedi could still feel the heat of the sun rays beat on him from above. Karek got up from his knees and wiped the sweat off his forehead as the old man returned from the toolshed.

"Thank you for your help," he said with a warm smile. "It was certainly much easier today with you around."

Before Karek could reply, however, the old man widened his eyes as he clasped his hands together.

"I nearly forgot! I ran out of firewood last night! Come! I will need your help!"

As the Jedi Master walked off, Karek reluctantly followed him to a stump behind the cabin.

"Lucky for you, the logs are already prepared!"

"Why am I doing such meaningless tasks?" the young Jedi questioned in an annoyed tone.

The old man's smile slowly faded as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"You are helping an old man in need. Is that meaningless to you?"

The young Jedi sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Did he forget his promise to train him so quickly? Before he asked, however, the old man extended an axe to him.

"Make sure to hold the axe tightly as you do it," he said as a warm smile returned to his face.

Karek was not sure why he took the axe and began cutting the logs; he concluded that it was rather out of guilt or hope, maybe even both. After the young Jedi finished his task, he saw that the sun was setting behind the mountains in the distance. Before he could complain, however, he turned his head as he heard the footsteps of the old man; this time with a wooden box and two rods in hand.

"Let's go get out dinner!"

* * *

The two Jedis took a short walk down the valley to the river below. The old man lead Karek to a spot where the water was the calmest and set the wooden box down.

"We must remain quiet for now on," the old man whispered to Karek. "We do not want the fish to be scared off."

The young Jedi slowly nodded as the old man handed him a wooden rod. Karek was unsure of the purpose of the tool in his hand, so he decided to see what the old man would do before doing anything. The old man slowly raised the pole into the air; as if he was about to throw something with all his might. Then in an instant, he swung the rod and flawlessly cast the line into the river. The young Jedi, impressed by the old man's technique, did his best to copy his actions. When he did this, however, he cried out as the metal hook dug into his shoulder.

"Hang on!" the old man screamed as he rushed to Karek's aid.

The young Jedi gritted his teeth as the old man took the metal hook out and placed a handkerchief over the now bloody tear made in his shirt.

"All you all right?"

Karek remained silent as he placed his hand on his shoulder; staring at the river for a moment before replying.

"What am I doing?" the young Jedi muttered.

After saying that, Karek dropped the pole and began walking along the river away from the old man.

"Where are you going?" the man called out to him.

"I'm wasting my time here," Karek replied without looking back. "I appreciate what you did for me, but I-"

The young Jedi stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder that wasn't his own.

"You must stay."

Karek turned to face the old man before speaking.

"If I am to stay, then you must train me as you said you would."

The old man rubbed his forehead in silence for a moment before returning his attention to the young Jedi.

"I cannot until I know that you are ready."

"Why am I not ready?" Karek questioned.

"Because you have strayed off the path of the Jedi. It is because of the darkness that is inside of you, and it has grown greater. If we do nothing about it, it will consume you."

Karek's expression quickly became one of annoyance as he lashed out at the old man.

"The way of the Jedi has nothing to do with trivial tasks! The Jedi are suppose to protect the innocent, stand for justice and resist the Dark Side!"

"Yet you have failed to do all these things!"

The young Jedi stood frozen in shock from what the Jedi Master said. Not only was it the first time he had seem him so stern, he also realized that his harsh words were true.

"I was wrong," the old man spoke quietly. "I cannot teach you what they taught me..."

With a look of sorrow, the Jedi Master gathered his tools and began his journey back to the lonely cabin. Karek stood still as he watched the old man disappear into the forest; his mind refusing to think a single thought. Once again, the young Jedi could not tame the emotions inside of him which were growing stronger; feelings of hatred, regret, and sadness. Why could he not control his emotions, though?

There were so many questions that Karek did not have the answer to. For the first time in his life, the young Jedi felt confused lost, and did not know what to do...

 _'Karek...'_ a voice called out to him.

The young Jedi looked up at the sound of the voice. His eyes widened as he saw his Master stand before him beside the river; smiling at his former Padawan.

"I am sorry, my Master," Karek spoke as his throat became tense. "I have failed you, as I have failed everyone."

 _'You have only failed yourself, my Padawan,'_ the ghost replied in a calm voice. _'Your fears has lead you astray from the path of the Jedi.'_

"But there is nothing that I can do about my fears!" the young Jedi cried out. "I have tried! I did everything I could to resist them!"

 _'Wrong,'_ the Jedi Master spoke. _'You have only run away from your fears, and now the Dark Side has a strong hold of you.'_

Karek remained silent as his master continued.

 _'You must not run any longer. You must overcome your fears, my Padawan. Then, and only then, can you defeat the darkness within you and become one with the Force.'_

The young Jedi pondered upon his master's words for a long time. They were right; all that he was doing was running away. He never wanted to accept what he had done and the fear inside of him, and because of it so many had suffered. But he would not run any longer.

"What must I do?" the young Jedi asked.

 _'Complete your training with the Jedi Master,'_ the ghost replied. _'He shall put you on the path of the Jedi once more, and will lead you to your destiny...'_

Karek watched in silence as the ghost of his Master began to fade. The young Jedi was confused by their last words, however. What did he mean by his destiny? After thinking about this, he concluded that he would know in time, and closed his eyes as he lowered his head.

"Thank you, Master Uldna. I now know what I must do..."

* * *

The old man stared into the fireplace as he became lost in thought. What did he do wrong? Why did the young Jedi not see the purpose of the tasks he gave him? He shook his head as he placed his hand on his forehead; feeling ashamed of his failure to teach the young man.

He jumped when a sudden knock came from his door; hastily moving towards the wooden entrance. When the Jedi Master openend the door, he prayed that what he saw was not a hallucination.

"I am sorry for my actions, Jedi Master," the young Jedi spoke in sorrow. "I wished to be trained by you, and I will do as you say without question."

A warm smile spread across the old man's face as he spoke.

"We begin tomorrow..."

* * *

The two Jedi's both woke up to the sound of birds chirping; greeting each other as they prepared themselves for the day ahead. They began their work in the garden; removing the weeds throughout the field. Although Karek was still unsure as to why he was doing it, he continued to labor in the scorching weather. After their work in the garden was done, the young Jedi gathered the ashes in the furnace and cleaned the chimney. Karek even began enjoying the work he was doing. He felt pleased with himself for the results of his hard works as he stood in front of the spotless fireplace.

At the end of the day, the two went back down to the river side and began to fish; both making sure that Karek casted his line correctly. After a while of standing in silence, the old man caught a fish the side of his hand. The old man's celebration was cut short, however, as Karek gripped his pole tightly and put all his might into pulling the wooden rod. After a short struggle, a large fish flew out of the water and landed next to the young Jedi. The two could not believe that there was even fish that large; laughing as they compared their catches.

Every day, the young Jedi would continue help the old man with anything that needed to be done. Karek basked in the fruits of his labors; the plants in the garden grew every day and the old man was always thankful for whatever he did. Never before was Karek at such peace and harmony with the world. The young Jedi could once again feel the life around him; he could feel the Force.

Karek stared into the valley as he sat on the porch of the cabin, waiting for the Jedi Master to retrieve his fishing gear. When he returned, however, the old man did not have his wooden box or poles with him. Before the young Jedi question him, the Jedi Master placed his hands behind his back as he spoke.

"You are ready..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes:**

 **Hello everyone!**

 **Before this chapter begins, I have some major announcements to make.**

 **Firstly, I will likely be taking more time than usual to write my next chapter.**

 **There are two reasons for this;**

 **1.) I have two major school assignments due in the middle of March, and I need to make them a priority for me.**

 **2.) The next part of the story is going to be the MOST IMPORTANT PART IN THIS NOVEL, so I cannot afford to rush it in one week and screw it up!**

 **So instead of publishing a new chapter every Sunday, I will instead take my time on creating a single, MEGA Chapter which I will announce when it will be published. I will also be making sure to take my time with the chapter to make it perfect instead of rushing it to be released on a single day.**

 **I hope everyone understands!**

 **Also, thanks to everyone who has reviewed my chapters! I know there are things that are not perfect with this series, but I still enjoy writing it and I know you guys enjoy reading it! Every review also helps me stay on the right track or correct what I want to do with the series!**

 **Thanks everyone, and enjoy this amazing chapter!**

* * *

Karek continued to follow the Jedi Master deep into the forest. The young Jedi enjoyed the long trek, however, as the birds sang in the tall trees which shaded him from the sun. It was a soothing experience, especially compared to the first time he came to this system.

After awhile, the old man came to a halt outside the forest. Karek ran to his side, lifting his head to see what the Jedi Master was looking at. The young Jedi widened his eyes when he beheld the size of the mountain in front of him; he was not even able to see the top of it. Deep down, Karek knew what the old man would tell him to do, but his hopes were shattered when they broke the silence.

"Reach the summit of this mountain before sunrise, and your training will be complete."

The young Jedi turned to the Jedi Master with a look of confusion; as if expecting them to say that it was a joke. However, the old man stood in silence as he continued to look at the mountain.

"I might die if I do this," Karek said, hoping his words would change the Jedi Master's mind.

"All the more reason I am telling you to do this," they replied in a calm tone. "To accomplish this task, you must not only look to the Force for strength, but you must also learn to control your fears."

The old man turned to the young Jedi before continuing; giving him a warm smile as they spoke.

"I would not have given you this task if I did knew you were not ready. Do not doubt your own self or the Force, young Jedi."

Karek reflected upon the old man's words for a moment before nodding, giving the old man a final farewell before he began his journey up the mountain.

 _'Is he truly ready?'_

"I do not know, Master Uldna," the old man replied, "but he must do it. We are running out of time..."

* * *

Karek clung onto the cold, wet rocks for dear life as he climbed the mountain. Every second, he would remind himself to keep looking up as he kept moving, but he already knew what was below him. As he kept climbing, the air became more thin and cold, and the winds became stronger as they pushed against him. The young Jedi kept a clear and peaceful conscience, however, knowing the consequences of giving into his fears for even a moment.

The young Jedi came to a ledge and slowly lifted himself over the jagged wall. Before he could even reflect upon how tired he had become, he embraced himself as the intense, freezing wind pierced him. Escaping the wind, Karek took shelter in a nearby cave. As he began to rest, he observed the landscape outside the cave. The sun was setting behind the mountains, and the winds were only becoming stronger. Even though Karek knew that he was close to the summit, he decided that it was best to go deeper into the cave and rest until his energy returned to him.

Karek explored the depths of the cave until he could barely see the entrance. The sounds of howling winds could not longer be heard; only the echoes of water dripping from the stalagmite. Although the rocks were wet and uncomfortable, the young Jedi found it easy to lay on them and rest. Eventually, Karek found the world around him fade to black as he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _'K..ek...'_

The young Jedi slowly awoke from his sleep; wondering what it was that awoke him.

 _'He..p...'_

After hearing the faint cry, Karek became fully awake; frantically looking for the source of the familiar voice in the darkness.

 _'Karek!'_ the voice echoed.

The young Jedi turned his head towards the depths of the cave; noticing a faint blue light within. Karek instinctively pushed himself off the ground as he broke into a sprint. His heart raced as the light grew brighter, hoping that he would not be too late before-

Karek watched in horror as a hooded figure swung his light saber; the blonde-haired girl's headless body collapsing before her killer. The young Jedi's body did not move as the Sith Lord slowly turned to him; the blue blade illuminating his scarred face and horrible, yellow eyes.

"You are too late," the Sith Lord spoke in a menacing tone.

Although he did not have his light saber, Karek did not hesitate to charge at the killer. He extended his hand and sent a strong pulse towards the Sith Lord, only for them to chuckle as they effortlessly dodged and countered the young Jedi. Karek struggled to continuously avoid the Sith Lord's light saber; its blade nearly cutting his flesh as he retreated.

"I can feel it," the hooded figure said as he continued to stare at the young Jedi. "Your hatred...your fear...your passion! The Dark Side is strong within you!"

The Sith Lord lunged at Karek, laughing as he watched his eyes grow in fear with every moment the young Jedi nearly avoided death. The hooded figure drove his blade towards his victim, but instead cut into the stone wall of the cave. He retracted his blade as he turned towards the exhausted young Jedi, smiling as he slowly walked towards him.

"Embrace the Dark Side! It is the only way to defeat me!"

"Swing your blade and speak your lies all you want." Karek retorted.

The killer's smile quickly turned into a scowl.

"You are a fool!"

The Sith Lord threw his hand forward towards the young Jedi. The ceiling above the young Jedi began to collapse, yet Karek quickly froze the falling rocks in mid-air. Karek suddenly realized that he had left an opening for himself as the Sith Lord charged at him with his light saber in hand. The young Jedi began hurtling the boulders at the hooded figure, but they easily averted each of them as they continued to advance towards him.

Karek thought of one last tactic that might work; throwing one last rock at the Sith Lord. When they avoided it, however, the young Jedi re-directed it; causing the boulder to knock the hooded figure off the ground. The Sith Lord lost his grip of his light saber, and the young Jedi reached out to it and retrieved it.

Karek slowly walked towards his fallen opponent. In an instant, however, the Sith Lord lifted himself from the ground.

"Enough!"

The hooded figure sent a large pulse towards the young Jedi; causing him to fly backwards into the wall of the cave. Karek tried to cry out in pain, but could not as his throat began to tighten. The young Jedi looked down at the Sith Lord below him; an expression of true anger across their face as they stared at his prey.

"Now you shall join that pathetic girl and the friends you have failed!"

Karek desperately tried to gasp for air as the world around him began to disappear. As he felt his body grow colder, his mind once again raced with the thoughts of his past; his friends on Coruscant, the friends he had made on this system, and the two silver-haired men who had guided him when he was lost. These were all people he cared about deeply as much as they cared about him, but he had failed them all. Now, he would die with the regrets that he still carried with him. This was the fate that he truly deserved...

* * *

 _What?..._

 _What was this feeling?..._

 _It is calling out to him..._

 _It is telling him not to fear..._

 _That there is still hope!..._

 _It is telling him to..._

 ** _LIVE!_**

Karek felt an immense force rush through his body, and broke free of the Sith Lord's grasp. The hooded figure looked in alarm at the young Jedi before him; awestruck by the power he sensed from him.

"You are the one who is a fool," the young Jedi spoke. "The Dark Side did not make you more powerful. It has only destroyed you and taken away everything you have ever loved."

The Sith Lord screamed as he lunged towards the young Jedi, but his feet left the ground as he flew through the air. He collided with the wall and fell to the ground, struggling to lift himself up as Karek made his way towards him.

"I have feared you for all my life. But now I see what you truly are; a weak man who is controlled by fear."

The hooded man looked up at the young Jedi standing above him, staring into his eyes as he spoke.

"Kill me. It is what you want."

Karek lowered the blade in front of the Sith Lord's face. He stared into his eyes for a long time before he spoke.

"No," he said, deactivating the light saber and throwing it away. "I will not become like you again."

The young Jedi gave a final glance at the Sith Lord before walking away. He stopped and turned to face him once more, but the hooded figure was no longer there. Shocked, Karek wondered what had truly happened; realizing that the entire encounter was nothing more than a dream. As he travelled through the cave towards the entrance, he determined that whether it was real or not, he knew that it changed him for the better...

* * *

The final climb up the mountain was a peaceful one. The moonlight illuminated his path, and the once strong wind has now a calm breeze. Karek's endurance did not fade as he continued to make his way to the summit. His new found strength in the Force gave him all the energy he needed to reach the top of the mountain.

After climbing the last stone wall, the young Jedi rejoiced the success of his task. However, he became confused when he sensed someone else nearby.

"Hello."

Karek turned to the source of the familiar voice; his eyes widening as he recognized the old man sitting near him.

"How did you get up here?"

"Same way you did, of course," the Jedi Master said with a warm smile. "Come. Sit next to me."

The young Jedi did not question the old man said as he took his place next to them; staring out over the scenery with him. Although it was not yet dawn, Karek was amazed at just how great the mountainous valley was.

"I sense a great change in you, young Jedi," the Jedi Master said with contempt. "The darkness that was once within you is no more. I am glad."

Karek was about to speak until he recalled the event that had changed him.

"Why did I see those things in the cave? What were they?"

"What you saw in that cave was the embodiment of your greatest fears," the old man replied, "and you have defeated them. Your training is now complete."

"'Now'?" the young Jedi questioned. "I thought my training was the climb up this mountain."

The Jedi Master closed his eyes and remained silent for a long time; thinking of the words he wanted to say to the young Jedi.

"You remind me of the man I once was, young Jedi. I was afraid, lost, and ashamed with myself. I fled to escape those things, and found myself here. I isolated myself in this forest and vowed never to have any relations with anyone again. I I did not want the darkness that I had within me to grow, but the isolation only did the opposite. But then, one day, something incredible happened. Four maidens visited me, and they taught me how to live again. They taught me to let go of my fears and be thankful for my life. I shall never forget them, or what they have done for me."

The old man turned his head to look at the young Jedi before continuing.

"What I told you to do these past few days, I did so that I could teach you what they had taught me. I wanted you to appreciate the life you have been given and let go of your past. I am thankful that I succeeded."

The young Jedi did not speak as he contemplated what the Jedi Master told him. Karek had no idea that they had suffered just as he did, and began to feel pity for the old man. Before he could say anything, however, the Jedi Master broke the silence.

"Now, I shall fulfill the promise I made to you. I shall teach you to become one with the Force."

The old man turned towards the valley; closing his eyes as he slowed his breathing. Karek knew that he was to do as he was doing.

"Clear your mind." the Jedi Master said peacefully.

Karek became still as he removed all thoughts from his mind. He began to sense the entire world around him; the swaying of the trees, the animals in the forest, the fish in the river. The young Jedi could sense it all.

"Now concentrate, and go beyond the world around you."

Karek did not know what the Jedi Master had meant. What did they mean by going 'beyond'? As the two meditated in silence, the young Jedi tried to understand the meaning of his words. When he considered it, he realized that he was to connect with the entire Force. Clearing his mind once more, he did as the Jedi Master said.

Suddenly, the young Jedi began to sense the land beyond the valley. He saw the Academy, then the four kingdoms, then the the many systems beyond Remnant. Karek could sense everything.

"Can you feel it?" the Jedi Master questioned.

"I can," he replied.

"Now, let it in..."

* * *

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy-"

"Stop being so noisy, Ruby!" the white-haired heiress cried out.

"I can't help it!" the young huntress moped. "Can't you hear the roaring of the crowd?! They're calling out to me!"

"They could care less about you!"

"Weiss!"

The two members of team RWBY continued to bicker as they waited to be called out for their match. The excitement of the Vytal Tournament was too much for the scythe-wielder to handle, but her other teammates were far from excited.

The blonde boxer stood in silence as she leaned against the metal wall. She could feel the vibrations of the crowd above; but that was not what was on her mind.

"Are you feeling alright?" the black-haired faunus asked her teammate.

"Huh?"

Yang's concentration broke as she heard the voice of her teammate who was giving a worried look. Instantly, she forced a wide smile on her face as she began stretching her arms.

"Yeah! 'Course I am! Couldn't be better!"

Blake did not buy her teammate's lie for a second.

"I know you're still hurt, Yang." The black-haired faunus placed her hand on the blonde boxer's shoulder before continuing. "I'm here for you when you want to talk."

Yang's face turned to one of confusion as she continued to smile at her teammate.

"I'm fine! Really!"

A bell resounded throughout the team room as a green light above them turned on; signalling them to enter the arena.

"Let's go kick some butt, girls!"

"Ditto, sis'!"

The blonde boxer rushed past Blake as she joined her sister's side. Defeated, the black-haired faunus sighed as she caught up with the rest of team RWBY.

The four girls were blinded for a moment as they stepped out into the arena. They looked around them in awe at the masses that were watching them from the stands and the countless cameras recording their every movement. The blonde boxer waved at the cameras as she saw herself on the large, holographic display; her false cheerful sense fooled the crowd as their cheers grew.

'Ladies and gentlemen!' a voice resounded throughout the arena. 'Welcome to the first Team Round of the Vytal Tournament!'

The two teams made their way to the center of the arena, stopping near feet from their opponents.

'The rules are simple! The first team to deplete the auras of their opponents wins and moves on to the next round!'

Suddenly, the ground shook as the floor of the arena around them opened. Biodomes began to rise and surround the two teams; one of pure ice, and another that looked like a volcano. The two teams activated their weapons and prepared themselves for combat.

'Let the match begi-'

The announcer's voice became muffled as a deafening echo resounded in the arena. The entire colliseum became silent as they looked up at what had caused the disturbance. To everyone's shock, an unfamiliar, gigantic combat ship had suddenly appeared above the arena...

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes:**

 **Hello everyone!**

 **For those of you who read my previous update, I did promise to make this final chapter a MEGA chapter. However, with a couple of unforseen events which occurred over the past two weeks (including getting sick and having lots of university stuff to do), I was not able to fully complete the chapter.**

 **However, I shall fulfill HALF my promise by releasing PART 1 of the FINAL CHAPTER in this series! I still plan to do PART 2, an epilogue and a Q &A, but those are still a work in progress.**

 **So yeah, I'm gonna do this last part DEATHLY HALLOWS STYLE!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The Sith Lord stood at the bridge of the Star Destroyer; staring out at the unfamiliar landscape. As he observed the floating coliseum, he hastily searched for the presence that led him to the system. To his surprise, he sensed many who had impressive power, but none that knew the ways of the Force. However, the Sith Lord could sense the presence of a Jedi. He searched beyond the floating coliseum and into the distance. It was then that he felt it; the powerful presence underneath the castle. Finally, the Sith Lord found the one he had been searching for.

Vader turned from the window to make his way to his shuttle, but his path was blocked by Commander Tarkin. The old veteran, knowing that the Sith Lord had little patience, instantly straightened his back as he saluted.

"What are your commands, Lord Vader?"

"Prepare my shuttle and have Squadron 501 escort me. Await further commands when I have arrived on the surface."

"Right away..."

* * *

After a long period of silence, the crowd gasped when the underside of the gigantic ship opened. As five smaller ships deployed from the opening, countless screams echoed across the floating arena as spectators ran towards the exits. The four young huntresses watched the starfighters' flight in silence; yet were confused when the ships flew off into the distance.

"Aliens! Called it!" Ruby proclaimed proudly, but frowned and lowered her arms as she saw her team's disappointed looks.

"They must be making their way towards the school!" Weiss cried. "We have to get there now!"

The four members of team RWBY sprinted towards the exit; leaving behind their still motionless opponents. Although the huntresses had no idea what they would face when they arrived Beacon, they knew that they had to be ready for anything...

* * *

The young Jedi quickly opened his eyes atop the summit after sensing the immense evil. Karek felt dismal as he recognized the presence; knowing it to be of the Sith Lord he encountered at the Jedi Temple. He turned to his master beside him who continued to meditate and spoke in a soft yet disturbed voice.

"Master..."

"I know," the old man calmly replied. The Jedi Master opened his eyes and stood up, extending his hand towards the young Jedi.

"Come. We must hurry."

Karek nodded as he took the old man's hand and stood up; following behind the Jedi Master as they swiftly descended down the mountain. In little time, the two Jedi's made their way back to the wooden cabin. Karek stood in confusion as the old man extended his hand towards the cabin and motioned him to stand back.

"I had a feeling that I would need this someday..."

Closing his eyes, the Jedi Master concentrated as he lifted the wooden cabin into the air. After he slowly placed the house aside, he walked towards where it once was; the young Jedi quickly following behind in silence. Karek made his way next to the Jedi Master who stood staring down at the crater; widening his eyes as he saw the small starfighter inside.

"This ship does not have much fuel left," the old man spoke to Karek, "but there should be enough to get you to him."

The young Jedi looked up at the Jedi Master and nodded silently before stepping down into the crater. As he stepped into the cockpit of the ship, Karek quickly realized that there was only one seat in the starfighter. He quickly looked up at the Jedi Master, but remained silent as the old man gave him a reassuring look.

"One last thing," the old man called out to Karek as he reached into his coat. The Jedi Master took hold of the metal hilt and tossed it down to the young Jedi. "This is now yours."

Karek caught the weapon in the air; examining the lightsaber briefly before looking up at the old man one final time.

"Thank you, master. I will not fail."

The young Jedi attached the metal hilt to his belt before closing the cockpit. The controls to the ship were similar to the ones he had on his old ship, so he had no trouble activating the starship. The Jedi Master stood in silence as he watched the ship ascend into the air; watching as it flew off into the distance until it was no longer in sight.

"Be with him, Master Uldna," the old man spoke.

 _'I have always been with him. Always...'_

* * *

The silver-haired hunter calmly sipped his coffee on the steps of the Academy as he watched four ships dock in the distance. He could see the doors to the starfighters open; a black figure being the first to step onto the dock. As the figure made their way towards Ozpin, a squad of white-armored soldiers immediately marched out of their ships and followed behind them; combat rifles at the ready. The sight of the army did not intimidate the silver-haired hunter, however, since he predicted that something like this would happen since the young Jedi's arrival. Suddenly recalling the last memory he had of Karek, the silver-haired hunter repelled the horrible vision. It was no use lamenting his past mistakes, especially now.

After taking another sip from his mug, the headmaster lifted his head as the group of soldiers halted their march below in the courtyard; all aiming their weapons at him before freezing like statues. The silver-haired hunter remained still on the steps as he addressed the black-armored man.

"The one you're looking for is dead," Ozpin called out. "Sorry to say, but you've wasted your time coming all the way here."

The Sith Lord pointed at the man atop the steps before replying.

"Your lies do not deceived me. Now stand aside unless you wish to suffer the same fate as the one you are hiding."

Ozpin took one final sip of coffee and sighed before replying.

"Very well then..."

Ozpin tossed his mug in the air; distracting the white-armored soldiers as they took their sights off him. In an green flash, the silver-haired hunter assaulted the stormtroopers at inhuman speeds with his cane. The Sith Lord turned to see his soldiers all motionless on the ground; clenching his fists as he looked up at the silver-haired man. Ozpin smirked as he caught his mug in the air and stared at Vader.

"Seems like I still got it."

In an incredible rage, Vader leapt towards the silver-haired hunter as he drew out his crimson blade. Ozpin remained still as he continued to stare at the Sith Lord; taking sips from his coffee as he did so. Vader swung his lightsaber with all his might, but his opponent remained unharmed. No matter how many times he continued to attack, the silver-haired hunter effortlessly evaded each attack with the use of his Semblance. As Vader raised his blade for a powerful blow, Ozpin dashed behind him and landed a solid blow with his cane. The Sith Lord instinctively pushed his legs into the concrete ground as he slid across it. After recovering, Vader looked up at his opponent; the silver-haired hunter lamenting over his empty mug.

Infuriated, the Sith Lord extended his hand and broke up the ground around the silver-haired hunter. Before Ozpin could react, he was thrown into the air as the concrete below him erupted. Vader's hand clenched as he choked his opponent in the air, then sent him hurtling into the ground. As the entire courtyard rattled, Vader stood in silence as he watched the cloud of dust disappear. To his displeasure, however, a transparent green dome came into his view from behind the cloud. Within it, the silver-haired hunter still stood.

"Your skills are impressive," Vader addressed his opponent, "but they are nothing compared to the power of the Dark Side!"

Ozpin shifted his glasses and readied his cane before replying to the Sith Lord.

"If you say so..."

The two charged at each other once more with the intent of finishing the other in a single attack. The silver-haired hunter swiftly swung his cane, but the Sith Lord deflected it and swung his lightsaber to counter. Ozpin quickly retreated before the blade sliced him and cursed under his breath. The silver-haired hunter dashed towards his opponent once again; tightening his grip on his weapon as he continued to swing his cane at incredible speeds. His attacks continued to be of no use, however, as his opponent would simply raise his hand to stop his cane from landing any blows. Before the Sith Lord could counter-attack, Ozpin quickly retreated; staring and the black-armored man as he tried to catch his breath.

Knowing that his opponent was vulnerable, the Sith Lord extended his hand towards the silver-haired hunter; lifting them off their feet as they flew in the air towards him. Ozpin quickly reacted by creating a shield around him; protecting him from the powerful strike of Vader's lightsaber. With his opponent cornered, the Sith Lord released a violent fury on his opponent; the crimson blade weakening the barrier with every attack. After a final blow, the silver-haired hunter's shield shattered and Ozpin fell to the ground.

"Your efforts were in vain," the Sith Lord mocked his weak opponent, "just as your death shall be..."

Vader thrusted his lightsaber into the silver-haired hunter. Ozpin grunted as he felt the fiery blade pierce his body, and the world around him slowly turned to black as he collapsed. Briefly looking down at his opponent one last time, the Sith Lord de-activated his weapon and returned it to his belt as he marched towards the entrance of the castle. As he climbed up the stairs, Vader took out a small, metal disk and activated it; a hologram of the old Commander appearing on it.

"Yes, Lord Vader?"

"Have all squadrons deployed. Leave nothing alive..."

* * *

The four young huntresses were restless in the cabin; irritated by how slow the transport shuttle was. Growing impatient, the blonde boxer grunted as she left her seat and stormed towards the pilot.

"Can't this thing go any faster?!" Yang yelled at the android.

 _'Madame, please remain seated and-'_

"Can it, tin man!" the blonde boxer instantly retorted. "We don't have time for-"

The blonde boxer interrupted herself when she heard an unusual sound. The siren in the distance slowly grew louder and louder until it was impossible to ignore; sparking curiosity in the young leader.

"What is that?" Ruby questioned as she looked out the window. Ruby suddenly gasped when she saw a legion of ships flying straight for them.

"Guys!" the red-hooded huntress cried out.

The three girls rushed towards the window where their leader was; widening their eyes in shock at the sight of the starfighters. Before they could move, however, the TIE fighters opened fire on the lone transport shuttle. Team RWBY screamed as they lost their balance from the attack. Red lights and alarms began to blare in the shuttle as is began falling out of the sky.

The black-haired faunus was the first of the four girls to regain her balance. Thinking quickly, she ran towards the exit next to her and sliced the door down with her swords.

"Come on!" Blake yelled at her teammates.

Knowing it was their best chance, the three girls sprinted towards the exit and jumped out of the transport shuttle. As the four girls plummeted towards the forest below, they readied their weapons for their landing. With perfect timing, team RWBY dug their weapons into the threes to slow their descent; landing soundly in the forest.

Their luck was short-lived, however, as an unfamiliar carriers began to descend near them. As the four girls prepared themselves for combat, the door of the spacecraft opened wide and white-armored soldiers began flooding out. The blonde boxer pounded her gauntlets and let out a battle cry as her team charged towards the stormtroopers; their weapons forming sparks as they clashed with their white armor...


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes:**

 **FINALLY!**

 **After an INCREDIBLE amount of work and LOTS of editing, the FINAL CHAPTER is FINALLY COMPLETE!**

 **(Fireworks go off!)**

 **There will also be an epilogue and a Q &A following up right after this, so make sure to check that out too!**

 **Without further ado, ENJOY!**

* * *

The lone starfighter pierced through the clouds as the young Jedi bolted towards the academy. Karek could sense the presence of the Sith Lord there, but he also felt something else that disturbed him. Something was calling out to the young Jedi; someone that needed him. Before he could think upon it, however, Karek lifted his gaze and saw the gigantic starship and the floating arena in the distance; the sound of cannons echoing as countless starfighters and airships battled in the sky. But knowing that the Sith Lord was a greater threat, the young Jedi concentrated as he maneuvered through the chaotic storm of light beams and metal fighters.

Karek could feel the Force guiding his every movement; allowing it to control his body and maneuver the lone starfighter. The young Jedi remained completely focused as plasma beams flew overhead and starships exploded near him; sending shock-waves and shrapnel in his direction. The young Jedi could then see the lone castle in the distance, and found an opening through the dogfight to make his escape.

As the lone starfighter's altitude lowered, Karek surveyed the academy grounds. The courtyard resembled the aftermath of a brutal battle; white-armoured soldiers laid motionless near the stairs, and the ground had been broken-up in numerous places. The images of the Jedi Temple flashed briefly in his mind, but Karek quickly repressed them and calmed himself. Suddenly, the young Jedi's eye caught the sight of a familiar man; one with ruffled silver hair and a black suit. Sensing that he was injured, Karek decelerated and docked the starfighter near him. He opened the cockpit and leaped out of the ship; sprinting towards the silver-haired hunter lying on the ground.

The young Jedi lifted the headmaster and rested him in his arms. Karek immediately saw the circular wound through Ozpin's torso, but it did not impair any vital parts. He immediately knew that it was the Sith Lord that did this to him, and that he was incredibly fortunate to have survived alone against him. As he thought about this, the silver-haired hunter slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the young Jedi.

"Karek?" Ozpin said in a soft voice. He gritted his teeth as he sat himself up. "So there is life after death..."

"No, professor," Karek replied. "We're both still alive."

Surprised, he calmly looked around the courtyard as his vision fully returned. He was still at the academy.

"So I see."

The silver-haired hunter slowly lifted himself from the ground, but could not find the strength to do so until Karek came to help him. Not only had his earlier battle weakened him greatly, the wound in his chest brought incredible pain. Ozpin was thankful that he still had enough aura left to prevent the Sith Lord's strike from being fatal. As he remembered the Sith Lord, the silver-haired hunter suddenly remembered what they were after.

"We have to get to the Fall Maiden, Karek. Before-"

An abrupt explosion followed the sound of cannon fire as Karek's ship went up into flames. Karek and Ozpin quickly turned their heads to where the blaster fire had come from; a legion of starfighters swooping down towards them. Without hesitating, the young Jedi threw his arm under the headmasters and began swiftly making his way towards the academy entrance. The fighters continued to fire as their targets fled up the stairs; their plasma beams causing the ground around them to shake and burst. When Karek finally reached the top of the stairs, he and Ozpin ran with all their might and collided into the doors; barely evading the second round of fire from the starfighters.

The young Jedi and the silver-haired hunter grunted as they lifted themselves back up; briefly looking at each other to make sure the other was alright. Hearing the ships docking at the courtyard, Ozpin quickly shut the door and took out his scroll; activating the school's defence systems.

"That should hold them off for long enough," Ozpin said to himself before turning back to Karek. "This way!"

Karek nodded and supported Ozpin as the two made their way through the barren academy.

"Where is everyone?"

"At the Vytal Festival," the headmaster replied. "Likely surrounded by your friends. We're the only ones here."

Karek and Ozpin's footsteps resounded throughout the school as they continued down various corridors. The two stopped when they had finally made it to the elevators; quickly noticing one of them had its door completely removed. As the headmaster turned to find the metal lump across the hall behind him, the young Jedi looked down the elevator shaft; feeling the presence of the Sith Lord below.

"He must be in the vault," Karek deduced.

"The Fall Maiden," Ozpin stated. "He knows that she has Force abilities similar to yours, and thinks that she is you."

Knowing what the Sith Lord intended to do, the young Jedi was about to jump down the shaft until Ozpin spoke.

"You cannot face him alone, Karek," the silver-haired hunter said. "We will kill you."

Karek slowly turned to face the headmaster who gave him a familiar look of both concern and calmness.

"Do you trust me, Ozpin?" the young Jedi asked.

The silver-haired hunter let out a small sigh as he remembered asking him the same question many times before. Now that he was the one being asked, he could not help but smile a bit as he nodded.

"Then go and get help," Karek said. "The invasion is still continuing and there will be more of those soldiers coming."

Karek turned back towards the elevator shaft before speaking again.

"I must face him alone. I am the only one who can defeat him."

Ozpin gave one last reassuring nod before speaking to the young Jedi one last time.

"Then good luck, Jedi."

Karek did not turn back to the silver-haired hunter as he nodded lightly and jumped; his descent accelerating as he fell further down the shaft.

Ozpin stood in silence for a moment before hearing the sounds of starfighters soar over the academy. Hastily devising a plan, the silver-haired hunter quickly entered the other elevator and made his way to his office. As soon as the doors opened, he rushed towards his desk as fast as he could; trying to ignore the sharp pain from his wound as he did so. Ozpin collapsed on his knees as his arms grasped on the glass table, but he quickly got up knowing that there was no time to rest. The silver-haired hunter activated the holographic system on the desk's computer, rapidly typing away until an video appeared on the display.

"James! Are you there?!"

 _"Ozpin?!"_ the general widened his eyes as he saw the silver-haired hunter. _"Thank dust you're alright! I thought-"_

"There's no time, James!"

Starfighters flew past the office window; howling through the air as they destroyed the gigantic window. After Ozpin quickly shielded himself from the glass shards, he quickly returned his attention back to the general.

"Beacon is undefended and the invaders are breaching the castle! I need reinforcements from your army immediately!"

 _"We've got our hands full enough as it is!"_ the general replied. _"We still haven't managed to break through their main_

 _ship's defence system, and the Colosseum's on complete lock-down! But that won't protect everyone inside long enough unless-"_

"Karek is alive!" Ozpin interrupted, shocking the general. "And they are after him and the Fall Maiden! If this

academy falls, then all of Remnant falls with it!"

James remained silent for a long time as he deeply contemplated what Ozpin had just told him. Knowing that he was right, the general nodded as he replied.

 _"Understood! I'm on my way!"_

After the transmission ended, Ozpin placed the mug on the table in the secret spot on his desk and turned it; opening the table's hidden drawer. Pushing aside the old flight recorder, he grasped the metal hilt and brought it in front of his face. The silver-haired hunter had a good feeling that he would need it...

* * *

The young Jedi slowed his descent before landing at the bottom of the shaft. As he slowly rose, he looked into the dimly lit hallway; feeling the presence of the Sith Lord ahead. Only the sound of his footsteps were heard as Karek walked down the empty corridor; keeping his hand over the metal hilt on his belt as the dark ambience he felt became stronger. Although the young Jedi could feel the power of the dark side, it did not dismay Karek. His training with the old master gave him new strength with the Force; the darkness would no longer consume him.

Karek then saw the end of the hallway; he could see a black figure in the distance facing the girl in the glass coffin. As the young Jedi stopped behind the Sith Lord, he grasped his weapon and activated it; its white blade illuminating the vault. Silently, the dark figure turned to face the young Jedi.

"I can sense that your powers have grown, Jedi," Vader complimented him mockingly. "But you are still powerless

against the Dark Side."

"I am no longer afraid of you," Karek said calmly, keeping his gaze locked with the Sith Lord's. "For I now see you for what you truly are."

Vader grasped his lightsaber and activated its crimson blade; holding it towards the young Jedi.

"I am your end..."

In an instant, the Sith Lord charged at Karek; their lightsabers locking together as their duel of fates began...

* * *

The four young huntresses quickly surveyed the rest of the forest after taking down the last of the white-armoured soldiers; making sure that there were none left.

"Woo hoo!" the young leader cheered as she leapt in the air. "We did it!"

None of her team mates celebrated with her, however, knowing that their fight was not over as four more shuttles landed near them; the stormtroopers reinforcements had arrived. As the four girls readied themselves once more, their eyes widened when they found no more dust and ammunition in their weapons. The soldiers began firing their weapons at team

RWBY; forcing the girls to quickly retreat. As they hid behind cover, the four girls looked among themselves.

"Wadawedo?! Wadawedo?!" Ruby yelled in a panic.

"And you're supposed to be our leader?!" the heiress retorted.

"There's nowhere to run!" the black faunus called out. "We have to fight!"

"We're out of dust and our auras are low!" Weiss scoffed. "There's no way we can take them all on!"

"We don't have a choice!" Yang screamed as she ducked hear head behind the tree to avoid the blaster fire from taking it off.

The rest of team RWBY knew that the black faunus was right. They could rather escape and risk dying to plasma bolts or the Grimm in the forest, or they could face the enemy and take out as many as they could before...

The four young huntresses looked amongst themselves one last time before readying their weapons and charging towards the white-armoured soldiers. Team RWBY howled their battle cry as they went into their final battle. Before they met their foes in combat, however, their path was blocked by the androids who suddenly descended from the airships above. The combat droids protected the four huntresses from blaster fire as they began their assault on the stormtroopers; quickly eliminating the threat as they unleashed a barrage of dust bullets.

Team RWBY was saved...

After the stormtroopers were no more, the four girls embraced their partners as they cheered; they would be able to fight another day.

"Just this once..." the heiress mumbled as she looked away from her leader.

The red-hooded huntress remained silent and smiled as she embraced Weiss. After a brief moment, the heiress quickly took a step away and recomposed herself. After their short celebration, the airship which saved them descended and landed near them. As the androids returned to the ship, the cockpit opened and a man in a white suit stepped out and approached team RWBY.

"You girls alright?" the general asked.

"Thanks to you!" the young leader cheered. "We thought we were done for!"

"Good to hear," James said, "but the battle is far from over. The invaders are attacking Beacon and it's completely undefended. I could use your help."

The four girls quickly nodded in agreement.

"Replenish your ammunition and dust aboard! Let's move!"

As the five of them entered the giant airship, they quickly set course to Beacon as more starfighters approached from the distance...

* * *

The young Jedi continued to defend himself from each of the Sith Lord's strikes. Although Vader's lightsaber movements were slower than his own, his attacks were incredibly strong and difficult to deflect. Finding an opening through the Force, the young Jedi evaded the crimson blade and swung his lightsaber down towards the Sith Lord's arms. However,

Vader instantly countered by extending his hand and sending Karek flying through the air. As the young Jedi quickly recovered, the Sith Lord took the opportunity to finish his opponent. Karek swiftly raised his weapon and blocked the powerful strike; pushing against the blade as he stood back up. The two held their blades with both hands and held them in front as they stared at each other.

"Do not try and stop the inevitable," the Sith Lord attempted to weaken the Jedi by stirring his emotions. "It is your destiny to die by my blade!"

Vader attacked the young Jedi with an overhand cut, but was swiftly blocked by Karek's lightsaber.

"The Dark Side have blinded you," Karek responded. "Or else you would see that my strength in the true Force is greater than your darkness!"

The young Jedi pushed the Sith Lord away and went onto the offensive; rapidly swinging the white blade as Vader struggled to evade them. Infuriated, Vader caught Karek off guard and launched a powerful barrage of attacks. The crimson blade flared as it continued to clash with the white lightsaber; each strong blow forcing the young Jedi to slowly lose his strength. With a final strike, the Sith Lord disarmed Karek and thrusted his blade towards him, but the young Jedi was quick to fall back.

As he tried to regain his strength, the young Jedi began hearing an unfamiliar voice. Breaking his gaze from the Sith Lord, he turned to see the motionless girl in the glass coffin. She was calling out to him through the Force; telling him to... _awaken her_.

The young Jedi hastily returned his attention to the Sith Lord slowly as they made his way towards him; preparing his lightsaber to finish the young Jedi. Reacting quickly, Karek extended his hands and sent a powerful upsurge towards the Sith Lord to overwhelm him. Successful, the young Jedi took the opportunity to sprint towards the girl.

Karek stopped in front of the glass coffin; closing his eyes as he tried to focus on the presence of the girl within. Extending his hand, the young Jedi cleared his mind and began connecting with the Maiden. Karek deeply concentrated as he channelled the energy of the Force through him and to the girl. He could sense her strength returning; her presence was growing immensely. It was then that Karek saw the Fall Maiden's eyes open. The Fall Maiden had _awakened_...

* * *

As the Sith Lord recovered and stood up, he suddenly felt another powerful presence. Before he could think upon it, a blinding gold aura dashed towards him and sent him flying across the chamber. Vader collided into the ground, but quickly recovered before the Fall Maiden attacked once more. Before the Sith Lord could counter, however, the young Jedi began unleashing a powerful lightsaber assault on him.

The two Jedi's began to overwhelm Vader; knowing that he would soon be defeated if he did not end this soon. Seeing no possible way to do so, the Sith Lord quickly retreated into the empty elevator shaft and began his ascent. Without hesitation; Karek and Amber quickly entered the shaft and followed Vader to the surface...

* * *

The giant airship nearly crash-landed in the academy courtyard after taking heavy fire from the invader's starfighters. As soon as the ship landed, countless stormtroopers began firing at it from the stairways. The airship's hatch quickly opened and androids began their attack; behind them, team RWBY charged towards the white-armoured soldiers with their weapons at the ready.

The blonde boxer effortlessly evaded the plasma bolts as he unleashed her fury on the white-armoured soldiers. Beside her, the black faunus created dust clones to confuse the enemy and take them by surprise. The red and white huntresses swiftly maneuvered their blades as they overwhelmed the stormtroopers.

"Keep it up girls!" the young leader called out. "We've got them right where we want them!"

The heiress did not bother to retort her rambunctious leader; she could not afford to break her concentration as she continued her assault on the white-armoured soldiers.

Just as Team RWBY thought that they were about to defeat the stormtroopers, more shuttles appeared and docked on both sides of the courtyard; surrounding the four girls and the Atlas army's forces.

"Fall back!" James commanded his troops and team RWBY.

Caught in between blaster fire from multiple directions, the four girls could not move from their cover. It was then that Ruby quickly devised a plan; using her semblance to quickly teleport Blake and Weiss back to the airship. When she went to rescue Yang, however, a plasma bolt pierced her leg; the young leader screamed in pain as she collapsed.

"Sis!" the blonde boxer cried out.

Yang quickly went to Ruby and held her in her arms; holding her close as the stormtroopers advanced towards them from all sides.

"Sorry, big sis," the young leader whimpered as tears formed in her eyes. "I goofed up."

"You did great, Ruby," the blonde boxer spoke calmly. "You did great..."

The two sisters closed their eyes, embracing each other as the white-armoured soldiers surrounded them. This was not how the two young huntresses wanted it to end, but at least they died together...

As the stormtroopers fired at them, a green barrier suddenly appeared around them and deflected the plasma bolts; re-directing them towards the soldiers. The two sisters opened their eyes, surprised that they were still alive, and looked up at the silver-haired hunter standing above them.

"Sorry I'm late, girls," Ozpin said as he turned towards them with a warm smile on his face.

Their brief reunion was interrupted by the blaster fire, however. The silver-haired hunter helped the blonde boxer pick her sister up and bring her to the airship. Ozpin's barrier was enough to reflect the plasma bolts long enough to make it to the ship.

"Get her inside the ship and give her some medical treatment," Ozpin said to James as he and Yang shifted Ruby off their shoulders and onto the general. After James brought her into the ship, the silver-haired hunter turned his gaze to the other three members of team RWBY.

"The rest of you, follow my lead!"

The silver-haired hunter readied his cane and dashed towards the stormtroopers along side the combat androids. The three young huntresses quickly followed behind their headmaster as they returned into combat...

* * *

The Sith Lord quickly made it back to the surface; dashing down the empty corridors as he took out his communicator. In an instant, the hologram of Commander Tarkin appeared on the small disk.

"Have a shuttle retrieve me at once," the Sith Lord commanded the old veteran.

"The Star Destroyer is currently under heavy assault from the inhabitants of this system," Tarkin replied. "We won't be able to-"

"That is an order, Commander!" Vader interrupted him.

Without questioning him, the old veteran quickly gave a salute as he replied.

"Right away, Lord Vader..."

As the Sith Lord returned the communicator to his belt, he could see the entrance to the academy ahead. At the same time, Vader could feel the presence of the two Jedis advancing closer to him. The Sith Lord reached for his lightsaber and activated it; using the crimson blade to swiftly cut down the giant doors.

As Vader entered the courtyard, he could not believe what he was witnessing. The stormtroopers were being completely over-run by the combat droids and the four figures in the distance. Even worse, he could see reinforcements for the enemy forces arriving; their ships launching a barrage of fire as they swept through the white-armoured soldiers with ease. The sight enraged the Sith Lord as he watched his army fall; they were on the brink of defeat.

Before he could act, however, Vader quickly turned towards the entrance as Karek and the Fall Maiden dashed towards him. The Sith Lord activated his lightsaber and blocked the young Jedi's strike, but Amber quickly conjured a fireball and sent it flying towards him. Vader narrowly escaped the impact of the fireball; the collision shaking the earth beneath.

The stormtroopers near the stairs turned towards the source of the eruption; changing their targets to the two Jedis above the stairs and the Sith Lord made his way towards the front lines. The young Jedi effortlessly maneuvered his lightsaber through the Force; deflecting the blaster fire and redirecting it towards the white-armoured soldiers. The plasma bolts could not pierce the barrier of the Fall Maiden, however, as she gathered the leaves from the trees around her and sent them flying towards the stormtroopers like speeding bullets...

* * *

Ozpin and the three huntresses continued their aggressive assault; pushing the stormtroopers back. Some of the white-armoured soldiers retreated into the shuttles and departed; leaving behind their fellow stormtroopers as they flew off towards the Star Destroyer. The shuttles were quickly shot down by the airships, however, descending in flames into the forest below.

After taking down the last stormtrooper nearby, the blonde boxer cheered as she knew that the invaders would be defeated soon. She looked ahead to see how many of the white-armoured soldiers were left to crush, but her mind suddenly went blank as she noticed the familiar figure in the distance.

It couldn't be _..._

Yang found herself activating her semblance and sprinting with all the strength she had left towards the entrance, leaving behind her teammates and Ozpin. Cursing under his breath, the silver-haired hunter quickly followed after the blonde boxer through the sea of stormtroopers. As Yang got closer to the entrance of the academy, the view of the young Jedi coming into clear view.

It _was_ him!

"Karek!" the blonde boxer screamed.

Before she could call out to him again, however, she found the path ahead blocked by a dark figure.

"OUT OF MY WA-"

Yang suddenly grasped her neck as her feet left the ground; the blonde boxer's throat began collapsing upon itself. Vader slowly walked towards her with his lightsaber activated; readying the crimson blade to eliminate the foolish girl who dared defied his Empire.

The Sith Lord raised the lightsaber and swung with all his might. But to his shock, his blade was blocked by the emerald lightsaber the familiar silver-haired man wielded.

"WHAT?!"

It was impossible! Not only was the foolish man still alive, they also possessed a lightsaber!

"Checkmate," the silver-haired hunter said as he pushed the Sith Lord's blade and readied another attack...

* * *

The young Jedi and the Fall Maiden quickly eliminated the last of the stormtroopers around the entrance. As the two descended down the stairs, Karek noticed the Sith Lord and the silver-haired hunter in the distance. Karek left the side of the Fall Maiden as he dashed towards the headmaster; leaving her to take care of the stormtroopers in his path. With the way cleared by Amber, Karek lunged towards the Sith Lord with all his might...

* * *

Vader was quick to sense his attack; quickly retreating from the white blade's swing. Karek and Ozpin briefly looked at each other before returning their attention to the Sith Lord as he charged at both of them. While Karek blocked Vader's powerful strikes, Ozpin would swing the emerald blade where the Sith Lord was exposed.

"This has gone on long enough!" Vader cried out.

The Sith Lord created an incredible pulse which knocked Ozpin and Karek off their feet; causing them to release their grip of the blades. With the two vulnerable, Vader charged towards the young Jedi; intended to finish him instantly.

Karek quickly recovered and saw the Sith Lord rapidly approaching. Instinctively, the young Jedi extended his hand towards the metal hilt on the ground and activated it just in time to stop the Sith Lord's strike. Vader continued to push the crimson blade into the young Jedi's white lightsaber; the two illuminating blades slowly moved closer to Karek's chest. As the young Jedi struggled to repel the Sith Lord's assault, he quickly noticed the other lightsaber lying near Ozpin. With his other hand, he quickly retrieved the metal hilt and thrusted the emerald blade into Vader's shoulder.

Howling in pain, the Sith Lord retreated and placed his other hand upon the void in his shoulder. His robotic limb and respirator were no longer functioning properly, forcing the Sith Lord to maneuver the crimson blade with his off-hand. Vader charged at the young Jedi once more, but his attacks could not penetrate through the two lightsabers which Karek wielded. The young Jedi could sense the fear which began to overcome the Sith Lord; their mind rushing with thoughts of death. His fear became so great that Vader's once tremendous strength had now faded. With a final attack, Karek disarmed the Sith Lord and brought him to his knees; holding the two blades between both sides of their neck...

* * *

In the distance, the combat androids and the two huntresses finished off the last of the stormtroopers; causing the once chaotic battlefield to grow silent. Blake and Weiss quickly noticed a weakened Yang on her knees; quickly making their way towards her.

"Are you alright, Yang?" the black faunus asked her partner as she placed her hands on her shoulder. The blonde boxer did not turn towards her team mates as she continued to stare ahead. Blake and Weiss lifted their heads to see what she was looking at; immediately recognizing the young Jedi. The two were about to run towards him, but they quickly noticed Ozpin gesturing them to stay where they are. In silence, the four hunters continued to watch the two Force users.

"You have lost, Sith Lord," Karek spoke calmly.

Vader remained silent; not looking up at the young Jedi as they continued.

"But I will not kill you. Instead, I command you and your forces to withdraw this system, and never return."

The Sith Lord slowly replied as he sensed the shuttle in the distance.

"My plans exactly..."

In an instant, the Sith Lord retreated from the young Jedi and leapt into the air; juming onto the Imperial Shuttle which swiftly swooped in and retrieved him. Karek watched in silence as the starship flew off into the distance; de-activating the two blades and returning them to his belt...

* * *

Once on-board the shuttle, Vader took out his communicator and contacted Commander Tarkin.

"Lord Va-"

"Have all our forces retreat immediately," the Sith Lord commanded. "We are leaving this system at once."

The old veteran furrowed his eyebrows and cleared his throat before responding.

"Lord Vader, there are no more forces to retreat. The Star Destroyer is all that remains of our fleets, but our deflector shields are weakening by the second..."

The Sith Lord nearly lost balance as the shuttle became forced to take evasive action from the airships ahead.

"The Emperor has ordered us to retreat from this system, and requests your presence upon your return."

With those last words, the old veteran's hologram disappeared from the communicator.

"The Emperor will not be pleased." the Sith Lord regrettably said to himself.

As soon as the shuttle docked inside the Star Destroyer, which was becoming overwhelmed by the Atlas airships, the gigantic starship set course for their galaxy and immediately launched into hyper-space...

* * *

The young Jedi surveyed the battleground around him as he walked towards the professor; the white-armoured soldiers which once betrayed his fellow Jedi now laid motionless beneath him. He could feel nothing as he stared into the empty eyes of the clone's helmets; no hatred, anger or any sense of revenge. Karek was...at peace.

The young Jedi stopped in front of the silver-haired hunter; extending the metal hilt towards him.

"It has always been yours, Karek," Ozpin replied. "It's only right if you keep it."

Looking down at his old lightsaber, Karek recalled all the events which had brought him here; his crash-landing in the forest, his first encounter with Ozpin, his time at the academy, his duel with the criminals, and his training with the Jedi Master. All of them had shaped him to become the Jedi he now was; and at the same time, he had now found a new home on this system.

Yet the young Jedi knew that he could not stay...

As he thought about this, Karek turned towards the young huntresses who ran towards him. Team RWBY smiled as they made their way towards him, but ahead of all of them was the blonde boxer who immediately embraced the young Jedi. The hug was made brief, however, as Yang quickly backed away and slapped Karek as hard as she could.

"I told you not to scare me like that!" she screamed as tears began to form in her eyes.

Karek did not reply to the blonde boxer, however, slowly turning his head back to face Yang as she held her hands on her hips.

"Well?! What do you have to say for yourself you stupid, pretty boy?!"

It was then that the blonde boxer noticed the sullen expression on the young Jedi's face.

"I have to go, Yang," Karek spoke in an expressionless tone. "It's not safe for me here."

"What?"

The blonde boxer could not believe what she just heard. Enraged, she grasped the collar of Karek's shirt and screamed at the top of her lungs in the young Jedi's face.

"SO YOU'RE JUST GONNA SUDDENLY COME IN AND SAVE THE DAY LIKE THE KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOUR YOU ARE AND THEN JUST LEAVE AGAIN?! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

The young Jedi slowly placed his hands on Yang's; gently moving them back to her as he spoke again.

"There are many people who are after me, Yang. More than you know. If I stay, I'll only be bringing danger to you and everyone at this academy."

"I can handle myself!" the blonde boxer instantly retorted. As she glared at Karek, she noticed that he was staring at the scar on her torso. As she looked away in shame, she spoke to him again.

"Then what are you gonna do? Where will you go?"

Karek turned as the Fall Maiden approached them. The young Jedi nodded at her, to which she returned the gesture, and returned his attention to the blonde boxer.

"Somewhere where no one will ever find me..."

The young Jedi slowly walked away from the blonde boxer and followed the Fall Maiden. The other members of Team RWBY wanted to call out to him, but knew that Karek was right. Instead, they stood in silence and watched as Karek began to disappear into the distance. Yang gritted her teeth as tears streamed down her red cheeks. With all the emotions stirring within her, the blonde boxer screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I HATE YOU!"

Karek stopped and slowly turned back to look at Yang one last time. He knew the words that she was truly saying, but knew that this was the path he had to take. The blonde boxer stared with tear-filled eyes at him as the young Jedi spoke his final words; those words she would never forget.

 _"Goodbye, Yang..."_


	13. Epilogue

**15 YEARS LATER...**

* * *

 _"Good morning everyone! I'm Vicky Summers reporting live for Vale National News! Today we stand her at one of the most_ _important landmarks in our kingdom's history. At this very academy, many brave hunters and huntresses fought side by_ _side against the alien invaders which attacked our world fifteen years ago this very day! Isn't that right, Johnny?"_

 _"That's right, Vicky! And I'm standing here right now at another important site of the alien invasion; the Amity_ _Colosseum! This levitating arena was once the place where the main event of the Vytal Festival was held. Every two_ _years, the four kingdoms would have their greatest hunters and huntresses in training fight in a elimination-style_ _tournament. Although this tournament was held to celebrate the peace between the kingdoms, the tournament slowly_ _turned into a war of its own overtime. It also happens that the first day of the 40th Vytal Festival was the same day_ _the invaders arrived. Although the arena suddenly went into lock-down, preventing most from leaving, the defences were_ _not enough to prevent the alien invaders from breaking through. It was at this moment where the greatest hunters and_ _huntresses of the four kingdoms united as a single force and drove the invaders away!"_

 _"You got that right, Johnny! And after the invaders were defeated, the four kingdoms decided that it was foolish to_ _fight one another and instead abolished the Vytal Tournament and united together as a single kingdom that we now call Remnant! Our nation! And today, Remnant_ _celebrates it's fifteenth year of peace and prosperity!"_

 _"But Vicky, that's not all to the story, is there?"_

 _"Right again, Johnny! When the invaders left, they left behind incredible technology that the finest minds on Remnant_ _quickly analysed and used to create new forms of energy! So when our dust ran out, our country was able to stand_ _strong through the replication of "power cells" which provide an endless source of energy to our nation! We also used_ _their technology to not only invent incredibly weaponry for our brave hunters and huntresses to fight against the_ _Grimm, we also invented space travel. With our ships soaring out into space each day, humanity is exploring the_ _farthest reaches of the universe; allowing us to learn things we could have never imagined!"_

 _"There's one more thing you're missing, Vicky?"_

 _"What's that, Johnny?"_

 _"Before the invasion occurred, there was a crash-landing of an unfamiliar space craft near the academy you're at right_ _now!"_

 _"Really, Johnny?"_

 _"That's right, Vicky! Although they could not find the space craft itself, they highly believe that someone came to_ _this planet before they invaders arrived to scout out our planet! It's also highly believed that they are still alive_ _and walking on our planet to this day!"_

 _"Wow! Could that really be, Johnny?"_

 _"You never know!"_

 _"We hoped you enjoyed our special morning broadcast! To everyone watching, I'm Vicky Summers!"_

 _"And I'm Johnny Ember! Thanks for watching, and have a wonderful Remnant Day!"_

* * *

Karek continued to stare at the holographic projector in the store window. Although the reporters changed every year, they still said the exact same thing every year. It surprisingly hadn't become tiring to him, though. In fact, if it was not the same thing every year then they would have been telling everyone lies...

Knowing that his train of thought was going nowhere, Karek immediately dismissed the idea and began walking down the busy sidewalk. The cloak he wore hid his face from anyone who would look at him once in awhile, but that wasn't often as everyone was always busy doing their own thing. Although his face had changed over the past few years, he could not risk running into someone whom once knew him suddenly appearing and recognizing him...

Even though, deep down, he sometimes _wished_ it could happen...

Hearing a soft echoing in the distance, he lifted his head and watched as another starship flew into the sky. Whenever he saw one, he would also think about what it would have been like to have returned home; but he knew that he would have only been in hiding like he was right now. Every day of his life...

As Karek slowly lowered his head, something else had caught his eye; a little boy running into the road after a butterfly. Unknown to the boy and everyone else, a land-speeder was about to collide into the boy. Although he knew that it was foolish to draw attention to himself, the Jedi knew that if he did not act, then the boy would die.

Cursing under his breath, Karek swooped into the street and picked up the boy just before the land-speeder took his life. Once the two were back on the sidewalk, the Jedi was thankful that no one had noticed him, even when the little boy began to cry.

"You're safe now," Karek spoke calmly to the boy. "Everything's alright."

As the Jedi noticed that the little boy slowly stopped crying, he began to notice something that was strangely familiar to him. Although he didn't know what it was, it was something about the boy's golden hair that seemed to trigger a distant memory...

"M-My shoe..." the little boy spoke in a small, hoarse voice as he pointed at the street and wiped his eyes.

Turning around, Karek noticed the small white shoe in the middle of the road. Slowly looking around him to make sure no one was looking, the Jedi extended his hand. The boy's eyes widened as he saw the shoe magically float through the air towards the hooded man; staring down at the shoe in wonder as they placed in back in his hands.

"Here you go..."

"Karek!"

The Jedi suddenly jumped at the sound of his name. As the little boy turned around to the source of the voice, Karek quickly retreated into the crowd and hid behind the wall on the corner of the street. In silence, he watched from a distance as a woman with the same blonde hair as the boy picked him up.

"How many times do I tell you not to run off like that, Karek!" she lightly scolded the boy as she flicked his forehead and shook her finger.

"You're gonna get into serious trouble one day if you keep doing that!"

"But mommy!" the little boy said, "I almost did!"

"What?" the mother said in astonishment as her eyes widened and placed her hand on her hip.

"I was chasing a pretty butterfly and almost got hit by a speeder! Btt then a really strange man saved me!"

The blonde woman suddenly furrowed her eyebrows as she questioned her son.

"And did this 'really strange man' offer you any candy or tell you to do something strange?"

"No, mommy!" the boy replied. "But then, when I pointed at my shoe in the street, the really strange man made it float in the air and come back to him! It was like magic! See? It was this one!"

As the boy pointed towards his left shoe, his mother instead looked up and quickly turn her head. Karek hid behind the wall on the corner as she continued to look around.

"Karek..." she spoke to herself.

It was then that the Jedi suddenly recognized the blonde woman. His body began instictively making his way towards her, but Karek restrained himself and stayed where he was as he continued to watch her.

"Yes, mommy?" the boy asked.

After shaking her head, the blonde woman flicked her son's forehead once more before speaking.

"Wait 'til your father hears about this! He's gonna be pretty mad!"

"Please don't tell him, mommy! Please!" the boy pleaded.

"Hmmm..." the blonde woman tapped her chin and looked up as she thought about it.

"If you promise to be a good boy for the rest of your life, I won't!" she said with a smile as she winked.

"I promise!" the boy instantly replied.

As the two laughed, they began walking down the street away from Karek; disappearing into the busy crowd. He was glad to see that the blonde boxer was doing great; and that she even had a healthy, although quite troublesome, son.

With a sigh of relief, the Jedi stepped back into the hectic sidewalk; continuing his journey throughout the nation as the person he had been ever since he arrived on this system; a wanted man hiding in plain sight...

* * *

 **THE END**


	14. Questions and Answers

Hello everyone!

I hope that you all enjoyed "The Hunt of The Jedi"! With the series now complete, I wanted to answer some of the most common questions I have been receiving in my private inbox from you guys!

Here we go!

 _ **1.) How did you come up with the idea of this series?**_

I was literally bored over the Christmas break and I was watching volumes 1 and 2 of RWBY. After watching it, I thought to myself, "Hmm...This series could use a little more darkness and serious-ness...Hey! What about adding some "Star Wars" elements to it!" (since The Force Awakens came out around that time). That's when I came up with the concept of Karek being stranded on Remnant.

And remember when I said at the beginning of this series that I had a definite plan for what I wanted to happen? Well, this was the plan; Karek arrives on Remnant, he has a sort-of romance with Yang, Vader arrives, they fight, Karek wins, Vader goes away, then something that happens between Yang and Karek. That's it..

So yeah, literally everything else about this series was just improvised as it went along. And I'm glad to say that it turned out WAY better than I originally thought it would! The series and my writing just kept on improving, and it was so exciting because not even I could predict what would happen next! I'm just thankful it all worked out in the end, to be honest, instead of it turning into one gigantic, illogical mess like most fan fictions.

Okay, I have to admit that SOME parts of my story were kinda illogical, messy and under-developed, but for the most part it worked out!

This is not only thanks to myself putting actual effort into making this series better, but also because some people who posted reviews on my story put in their opinion on what they thought would/should happen next. To them I say, thank you for making me push myself to create an EVER BETTER story than you predicted.

Yet at the same time, [THESE SENTENCES HAS BEEN REMOVED BY THE FANFICTION ADMINISTRATORS DUE TO EXCESSIVE SWEARING AND THE USE OF ILLEGAL "YO MAMMA" JOKES]!

Okay, next question!

 _ **2.) Why did you have a romance between Karek and Yang?**_

One of the big themes for ships and romances in RWBY is that "opposites attract". Jaune and Pyrrha, Blake and Sun, Ren and Nora, and so forth. The way that I envisioned Karek, I knew that he would be the opposite of Yang. While he was more quiet, humble and modest, Yang was loud, proud and flamboyant.

And, of course, it's nice to add some fun and a little bit of romance to an action/sci-fi series as long as it doesn't go overboard and completely take over the entire series (*cough* Sword Art Online *cough* Matrix Sequels *cough*).

And yes, it was the best choice for them not to end up together in the end. Because not only was the series not all about their relationship that was not even based on "real love" (more like deep interest in the other person), it just wouldn't be right for those two to be together.

I also figured out later on that Karek's interest in Yang would be a good way to lead him towards the dark side and show his weakness. Because Karek's weakness was that he was afraid of death and of failing to protect those closest to him. When he was surrounded by his dead friends and was about to die himself, that's when he turns to the dark side and has to find his way back to the light.

 _ **3.) What is Karek's destiny?**_

Isn't it obvious? _To save Remnant_!

1 - In the end, the technology from his home world that he brought to Remnant allowed them not only to create space travel, but to also provide a new energy source to defend themselves from the Grimm and keep the order. Didn't you remember the third chapter at all?!

2 - During his duel with Vader in the Vault he was able to awaken the Fall Maiden!

3 - Through the invasion, the four kingdoms united as one after fighting a common enemy and realizing that it's obviously better for them to team up instead of destroying each other eventually!

Everything that Karek went through was to save the world of RWBY from inevitable destruction not only from the Grimm and "invaders", but from themselves as well!

 _ **4.) What are the themes to "The Hunt of The Jedi"?**_

I would definitely say that the key theme to this story is the theme of _memories_.

Throughout the story, Karek has to learn that there are some memories you have to hold on to, and others that you have to let go.

This is also shown throughout the story because if you don't follow along to every part of the story, and you don't remember what happened in the past, then things that are happening in the story won't make any sense. But once you remember, everything ties together perfectly; it all makes sense!

Another theme that it's too obvious is the theme of _change_.

Sometimes, change in necessary, and you need to learn to adapt to your new surroundings or change who you are.

Karek has to frequently do this is a world completely different from his own, and he has to change in order to save Remnant and defeat Vader.

Rather than those two things, I don't think there are any other themes...

 _ **5.) Why didn't you include more characters from the Team RWBY universe? Like team JNPR?**_

Despite me wanting to actually do this, I actually realized that it would not only make the series far too complex, but it would also make the story deviate away from the main character; Karek.

It might have been more interesting to add team JNPR or more characters from the RWBY universe, but it would have just become far too complex and confusing.

So please trust my judgement when I say that it really was for the best!

 _ **6.) Will you be continuing "The Hunt of The Jedi" series? Possibly sequels/prequels or anything?**_

 _"Never; not in a million years; absolutely not; no way, Jose; no chance, Lance; niet; negatory; mm-mm; nuh-uh; oh-oh; and of course my own personal favorite of all time, man falling off of a cliff -Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!…"_

 _\- (Dr. Cox)_

The series ended perfectly, and making more would just ruin it. Just like the Star Wars prequels...

So please understand that even the best stories have to have an ending! Including this one if I do say so myself!

 _ **7.) Will you be writing any more fan fictions?**_

I am not currently planning on writing anything else for the time being. I am currently getting ready for exams this mid-April and I am also expanding my interests elsewhere. Maybe I will come up with some good ideas for a fan fiction, but not at the current moment.

It has also been an incredible and emotional journey for me making this story over the part four months, and I am truly satisfied with how it turned out! So it might take me some time to recover from punching myself in the feels so many times...

 _The feels..._

 _ **8.) I really enjoyed this series! Good work!**_

Well, although it's not a question, it's still one I want to answer to everyone who has given me lots of support while I made this series;

 **THANK YOU!**


End file.
